Alchemist : The last Number
by darkdanu91
Summary: Up Ch 4 : langkah awal..! Ayah yang dicintai dengan tega membunuh ibu mereka sendiri. Mereka berdua mencoba menghidupkan kembali ibu mereka dengan transmutasi manusia. Sebuah hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Sebagai bayaran atas perbuatan mereka sang kakak harus menerima konsekuensinya yaitu kehilangan adik yang ia sayangi. Disinilah awal baru cerita sang kakak dimulai...
1. Chapter 1

**Alchemist : The last Number**

 **Inspired from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis** : Ayah yang dicintainya dengan tega membunuh ibu mereka sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto bersama adiknya, Uzumaki Menma melakukan larangan terbesar dalam dunia Alkemi. Mereka berdua mencoba menghidupkan kembali ibu mereka dengan transmutasi manusia. Sebuah hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Sebagai bayaran atas perbuatan mereka sang kakak harus menerima konsekuensinya yaitu kehilangan adik yang ia sayangi. Disinilah awal baru cerita sang kakak dimulai...

Let's Go Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 1 : Kakak yang bodoh

"Naru, Menma, dimana kalian..?" Perempuan bersurai merah terlihat datang dari arah dapur menuju ruang tamu. Iris matanya menangkap dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain lebih tepatnya menggambar pola aneh dengan sebuah buku ditangan mereka.

"Mou Dattebane, kalian membuat barang-barang Tou-chan berantakan lagi..." Ucapnya. Kedua anak itu menyadari dan tersenyum kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua sepertinya menghiraukan ucapan ibu mereka. Terlihat dari anak pertama yang tetap melanjutkan coretan lebih tepatnya sebuah pola lingkaran dengan beberapa garis didalamnya. Sedangkan anak kedua terlihat antusias melihat apa yang dilakukan sang kakak.

"Naru-chan, sudah Kaa-chan bilang jangan corat-coret lantai!" Tegas Kushina. Ia sudah berulang kali menasehati mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya anaknya terlalu bandel untuk menuruti perintahnya.

"Kaa-chan ini bukan coretan..." jawab bocah pirang itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kakak dari Menma itu terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Kenapa hanya dia yang disalahkan, sedangkan adiknya tidak. Hah sialnya jadi anak pertama.

"Yosh akhirnya selesai...!" Teriak Naruto lalu menyentuh lingkaran yang telah ia buat tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

 **SRINGGG...**

Sebuah cahaya terang dan beberapa percikan listrik keluar dari lingkaran itu. Setelah beberapa saat betapa terkejutnya Kushina ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau anaknya...

"I-Itu, Alkemi kan...? Apa Tou-chan yang mengajarimu..." Tanya Kushina kepada Naruto

"Kapan Tou-chan sempat mengajari kami. Ia selalu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas itu..." Ucap Naruto.

"Caranya ada dibuku kok.." timpal Menma

Kushina sedikit termenung. Ia tidak menyangka kedua anaknya bisa melakukan alkemi. Sebuah teknik yang mengubah suatu unsur menjadi bentuk lain. Hal ini juga tanpa ajaran dan didikan ayah mereka yang notabenenya mahir dalam bidang tersebut.

"Nhe Kaa-chan, Apa kami tidak boleh melakukannya.." ucap Naruto sendu. Menma pun juga sama. Kedua anak itu hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari ayah mereka. Karena itu mereka belajar alkemi.

Menatap raut kedua anaknya yang sedih membuat Kushina jadi tak enak. Ia bukan tidak menyukainya justru sebaliknya, ia bangga melihat itu. Bisa dikatakan Naruto dan Menma adalah jenius dari kecil. Orangtua mana yang membenci anaknya kalau seperti itu..

"Baka, tentu saja boleh. Kaa-chan bangga dengan kalian. Tapi ingat yah gunakan itu untuk kebaikan..." ucap Kushina. Kedua anak itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk antusias. Mereka jadi bersemangat untuk mempelajari alkemi lebih dalam lagi. Tapi...

Tepat musim panas saat itu...?! Sebuah kejadian mengubah hidup mereka. Hal yang tak seharusnya dialami kedua bocah tersebut. Ingatan mereka dengan jelas merekam kejadian dimana ayah mereka dengan tega membunuh ibu didepan mereka berdua.

Ingin melawan tapi percuma. Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil berumur 8 tahun seperti mereka. Naruto dan Menma hanya bisa menangis saat menatap mayat ibunya tergeletak tak berdaya. Disela-sela akhir hayatnya, mereka mendengar kata-kata dari ibu..

"K-Kalian berdua tetaplah untuk hidup. Ja-Jangan membenci Tou-chan yah..." bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu. Kushina menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, sedangkan ayah. Ia terlihat berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Meninggalkan luka dan juga dendam.

.

.

"Hiks-hiks mengapa Tou-"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Teriak Naruto. Iris matanya menatap nisan ibunya. Berbeda dengan Menma, Naruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai belas kasihan lagi terhadap ayahnya. Satu hal lagi orang seperti itu juga tidak pantas dipanggil ayah.

"Dengar Menma, ia bukan lagi ayah kita. Orang yang membunuh ibu tidak pantas disebut ayah. Tegarlah Menma menangis tidak ada gunanya saat ini!" ucap Naruto. Meski ia berkata kepada Menma agar tidak menangis. Air matanya juga tidak kuasa membanjiri pipinya.

"Nhe Menma, bagaimana kalau kita menghidupkan Kaa-chan...?!" tanya Naruto dengan raut sendu.

"T-Tapi dibuku tertulis bahwa transmutasi manusia itu dilarang. Ni-Ni-chan kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan..?!" ucap Menma

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Menma. Jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua..." jawab Naruto datar. Setelah semua yang dilaluinya. Percuma untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya saat ini. Ia pasti. Pasti akan menghidupkan ibu kembali...

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kalian disini..."

"Ada apa, Shion?" ucap Naruto kearah bocah perempuan didepannya. Bocah itu terlihat berumuran sama dengan Naruto. Ia terlihat mendekat kearah Naruto dan juga Menma.

"Baa-chan bilang, Jika menangisi orang meninggal mereka akan sedih jadi..-"

"Kami tidak menangis!" Tegas Naruto membuat bocah perempuan itu terkejut. Dengan kasar ia mengusap air mata yang ada dipipinya. Iris biru Naruto memandang tajam Shion.

"Kaulah selama ini yang kesepian dan menangis karena orang tuamu pergi!"

Mendengar itu membuat pipi Shion memerah. Bocah perempuan itu tidak terima dikatai seperti itu. Terlebih lagi yang mengejeknya adalah bocah bodoh seperti Naruto.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Teriak Shion kemudian mengembungkan pipinya.

"Heh, benarkah..?" Sahut Naruto dengan senyum mengejek. Bocah itu dapat melihat Shion kembali memerah.

"Ugh padahal aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu, Baka-naru..."

 **BLETAKK...**

"I-Ittai, Grrr Shion awas kau..." Teriak Naruto mengejar Shion diikuti Menma dari belakang. Ketiga anak itu terlihat kejar-kejaran hingga tak sadar hari sudah mulai sore.

.

.

[Kediaman Tsunade]

"Ittadakimasu..!" Teriak Naruto, Menma, dan juga Shion. Setelah kematian Kushina dan perginya ayah mereka, kini Naruto dan Menma diasuh oleh Tsunade. Bisa dibilang perempuan itu adalah neneknya Shion. Dimasa lalu, orang tua Shion dan mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Hanya saja kini ayah dan ibu Shion meninggal karena perang. Sudahlah tidak baik membicarakan hal itu saat makan

Menma terlihat meminum segelas susu dan sepotong roti. Berbeda terbalik dengan kakaknya, ia tidak menyukai dua makanan itu. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah ramen. Tapi Tsunade-Baachan nenek dari Shion menolak keras keinginan bocah pirang itu.

"Naruto, cepat makan rotimu dan habiskan susumu!" perintah Tsunade

"Aku benci susu..." sahut Naruto menjauhkan benda putih itu darinya. Lagian kenapa kita harus minum susu sih. Apa tidak boleh hanya ramen saja. Ugh dasar...

"Kalau tak diminum, kau akan bodoh terus selamanya..." jawab Tsunade dan alhasil membuat Naruto kesal dan marah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?! Nenek jelek!" teriak Naruto

"Apa kau bilang! Baka-gaki..." Menma dan Shion sweatdrop melihat kelakukan mereka berdua. Tak menghiraukannya mereka tetap melanjutkan acara makan malam dengan teriakan dan sahutan dari Naruto dan juga Tsunade.

.

.

Dari malam itu. Agar bisa menghidupkan kembali ibu, kami mencari tahu tentang transmutasi manusia. Dengan berbekal tekad dan kemauan kami mencari semua hal yang dibutuhkan didalam buku.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Ingin melihat senyuman ibu lagi..?! Ingin bersama ibu lagi...?! Semua itu menjadi semangat kami untuk terus percaya. Hingga tiba hari dimana, semua keputusasaanku dimulai...

"Air 35 liter, karbon 20 kg, amonia 4 liter, kapur 1,5 kg, fosfor 800 gr, garam 250 gr, nitrat 100 gr, belerang 80 gr, fluorin 7,5 gr, besi 5 gr, dan silikon 3 gr. Semuanya sudah siap, ayo gambar lingkaran transmutasinya." Ucap Naruto

"Baik Nii-chan..." Sahut Menma

Mereka berdua menggambar lingkaran berukuran besar dengan kapur. Tak lupa beberapa garis dan pola juga terdapat didalamnya. Kini kerja keras mereka telah selesai. Sisanya kini tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja.

"Oke, sekarang tinggal meneteskan darah kita..." ucap Naruto kemudian menyeset telunjuk kirinya dengan pisau. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan Menma selaku adik Naruto. Mereka berdua kemudian menyentuh lingkaran tadi dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"Kita mulai Menma..."

"Haik Nii-chan..."

.

.

 **SRINGGG...**

Cahaya terang dengan percikan listrik keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Ini sama seperti saat mereka membuat burung kayu waktu itu. Kedua iris itu memandang takjub hasil karya mereka. Bagai melihat harapan mereka yakin akan mengembalikan ibu. Tapi apa kau yakin itu sebuah harapan...?!

"Nii-chan, ada yang aneh.." ucap Menma. Cahaya terang yang semula itu kini mendadak berubah menjadi aura hitam pekat. Hal ini juga dirasakan Naruto. Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah kelopak mata besar nampak terlihat ditengah lingkaran transmutasi yang mereka buat tadi.

 **CRASHH...**

"Arrghh..." teriak Menma saat melihat tangan kirinya hancur seketika. Iris Naruto juga melihat hal itu. Kakak dari Menma itu terkejut melihat keadaan adiknya. Sebenarnya..?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu mungkinkah? Rebound..." pikir Naruto. Rebound adalah keadaan dimana reaksi berbalik pada pengguna. Kalau itu terjadi maka ini benar-benar gawat. Chikuso ia tidak memikirkan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Nii-chan!" teriak Menma. Kini tubuhnya berangsur-angsur hilang membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Bocah pirang itu mencoba meraih tangan Menma tapi sia-sia ia telah menghilang duluan.

.

.

"Menma..! Menma..! Dimana kau..?" Teriak Naruto putus asa. Kini ia berada disebuah ruangan putih dengan pintu besar dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan bodoh yang sok pintar..." ucap sosok manusia tidak, lebih tepatnya sosok putih tanpa wajah. Ia terlihat menyeringai kearah Naruto. Membuat bocah pirang itu ketakutan melihatnya.

"Siapa kau..?" sahut Naruto memberanikan diri.

"Heh, tumben ada yang bertanya. Aku adalah keberadaan yang kalian sebut sebagai dunia, semesta, tuhan, kebenaran, semua, atau juga satu, dan aku juga adalah kau." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan berbagai gaya bicara antara anak kecil, orang dewasa, wanita, semua itu menjadi satu membuat gema dikepala Naruto.

"Omong kosong, dimana adikku..?!" teriak Naruto menghiraukan ocehan dari sosok tersebut.

 **SRINGG...**

Pintu besar dibelakang Naruto kini terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan kelopak mata yang sama seperti yang ada dilingkaran transmutasi tadi. Sebuah tangan hitam muncul dari sana mencoba menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam pintu besar itu.

"Arghh..! Tidak! Aku tidak mau masuk kesana!" teriak Naruto mencoba memberontak. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya percuma saja. Tangan itu tetap menyeretnya masuk kedalam pintu.

"Urusai na. Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan. Jadi diamlah dan akan kutunjukan kebenaran"

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

"Apa ini..?!" Rasanya semua pengetahuan yang ada didunia dimasukan kedalam kepalaku. Yamero, hentikan. Kepalaku mulai sakit.

"Arghh..." Tu-Tubuhku mulai terurai! Tidak! Kumohon siapa saja hentikan ini! Hentikan...! Kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Tapi apa ini aku tiba-tiba menyadari...?! Inikah kebenaran yang dia maksud.

"Kaa-chan..." Aku dapat melihat ibu disana. Sedikit lagi, kumohon sedikit lagi. Aku hampir sampai meraih tangan ibu. Tidak! Ibu jangan menjauh! Ibu...! Ibu...

"KAA-CHANNN...!"

.

.

 **Naruto POV End**

"Bagaimana..?" tanya sosok itu kepada Naruto. Secara ajaib bocah pirang itu kini sudah berada diluar pintu. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan oleh sosok yang disebut tuhan, semesta dan sebagainya itu.

"Jadi begitu. Tak ada yang salah pada teori transmutasi manusiaku. Tapi sedikit lagi...! Jika aku masuk lebih jauh lagi...! Aku bisa bertemu dengan Kaa-chan. Kumohon, tunjukan padaku sekali lagi..." ucap Naruto

"Dame-Dame, aku hanya menunjukan sebanyak biaya yang kau bayar." Ucap sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Seringai tajam terpatri diwajah sosok itu.

"Biaya, apa maksudmu..?!" ucap Naruto tak mengerti

"Adikmu adalah bayarannya!" sahut sosok itu dengan sadis.

DEG...

"Pertukaran yang setara, kan? Alkemis...!" bisik sosok itu kemudian dengan cepat menyeset mata kiri Naruto.

"Arghh... Mataku. A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. Iris biru matanya kini tergantikan berwarna merah dengan pola yang mirip dengan lingkaran transmutasi. Pandangannya mulai gelap. Hingga tak kuat ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Empat tahun setelah kejadian itu...**

"Nhe Naru kau harus makan. Bukannya ini ramen kesukaanmu..." ucap Shion mencoba menyuapi Naruto. Setelah kejadian empat tahun itu, sifat Naruto berubah drastis. Ia tidak lagi bersemangat seperti dulu. Bahkan hanya untuk makan pun ia tidak akan mau kalau tidak disuapi seperti ini.

"Shion, semenjak kejadian itu. Aku... Aku...! Kuso kenapa aku harus ditolong...! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan seorang ibu dan sekarang aku harus kehilangan adikku satu-satunya. Hiks...Hiks kumohon Shion bunuh aku. Aku ini...Aku ini kakak yang tidak berguna...!"

 **PLAKKK...**

Naruto terdiam. Tamparan Shion begitu keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dipipi kirinya. Sakit... Yah sakit. Tapi ini tak sebanding penyesalan yang telah ia lakukan. Kalau saja dihari itu ia tidak bermain-main dengan alkemi. Pasti adiknya masih ada disini bersamanya.

"Apa kau sudah bisa tenang..." sahut Shion. Naruto mengangguk lemah, ia tidak menyangka perempuan ini sebegitu bawelnya sekarang. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu?! Mau kutampar lagi yah..." sambung Shion mengembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa dipermainkan Naruto sekarang. Tapi melihat Naruto mau tertawa seperti ini adalah hal yang langkah setelah kejadian itu. Yah ini hal bagus, aku akan terus menjaga tawamu Naruto

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah Shion. Tapi terima kasih atas perhatianmu..." ucap Naruto tersenyum kepadanya. Shion yang melihat itu terpana, senyuman yang hilang empat tahun lalu sekarang telah kembali.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun..."

.

.

 **TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"Haik! Siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi ini..." ucap Tsunade berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Awas saja jika penagih hutang yang datang. Kalau mereka datang sudah dipastikan dia akan menghajar mereka habis-habisan. Yah ini masih beberapa bulan untuk menagih hutangnya, apa mereka tidak bisa bersabar sedikit.

"Selamat da.. Chotto matte..." Teriak Tsunade saat melihat dua orang berseragam biru dengan seenak jidat memasuki rumahnya. Cih apa mereka tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Dimana Uzumaki Naruto...!" ucap laki-laki berseragam biru itu. Ia terus menelusuri setiap inci ruangan rumah itu bersama dengan partner perempuannya. Hingga hal yang dicari kini tengah duduk disalah satu meja dapur ruangan tersebut.

"Kau..!" ucap laki-laki itu geram melihat Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, pandangan remaja itu terlihat sendu meskipun ada secercah semangat didalamnya.

"Matte, apa yang kau inginkan dari Nar..-"

"Menyingkirlah..." ucap laki-laki itu dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuh Shion yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu! Uzumaki Naruto apa yang sudah kau perbuat hah..." teriak laki-laki itu sembari menarik kerah baju Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"A-Aku... Maafkan aku... Maaf...Kumohon maafkan aku..." ucap Naruto sendu. Suaranya bahkan seperti orang yang tidak ingin hidup lagi. Laki-laki itu kemudian menatap mata kiri Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau ini...?!" ucap laki-laki tersebut mencoba memastikan sesuatu. Yah tidak salah lagi, Mata merah dengan pola transmutasi itu. Orang ini... Orang ini telah melakukan hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan.

"Kakashi dibelakangmu!" teriak partner perempuan dari laki-laki itu. Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung menghadap kebelakang dan benar saja. Shion dengan cepat mengarahkan mata pisau kearah laki-laki itu.

"Menjauhlah dari Naru...!"

.

.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukan pihak konoha jauh-jauh kesini..." tanya Tsunade dengan santai tapi berbeda dengan raut matanya. Iris perempuan itu selalu menatap waspada Kakashi begitupula Shizune yang ada didepannya.

"Sebelumnya aku sangat terkejut. Aku mendengar kalau ada alkemis berbakat disini. Tapi tak kusangka, bocah ini melakukan transmutasi manusia meskipun belum sempurna. Ia pantas untuk masuk academy kono..-"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Shion memotong perkataan Kakashi. Meskipun mereka dapat berbicara baik-baik sekarang. Tapi tidak kalau menyangkut soal Naruto. Sudah cukup kehilangan Menma dirinya tidak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto.

"K-Kau...Apa kau ingin Naru melihat hal seperti itu lagi hah. Itu...I-Itu bukanlah manusia. Apa yang mereka coba bangkitkan itu adalah seorang monster. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan Naru dibawa oleh kalian..." geram Shion. Gadis itu sangat ingat jelas apa yang dilihatnya waktu itu. Dirumah Naruto, itu bukanlah manusia.

"S-Shion..! Tenanglah..." ucap Tsunade

"Gadis kecil..." panggil Kakashi

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Namaku Shion..." teriaknya sembari mengembungkan pipinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu saat marah.

"Baiklah Shion dengarkan ini. Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi pada bocah ini. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang tabu dan apa kau tau konsekuensi dari semua itu. Ia bisa saja dihukum mati sekarang..." Terang Kakashi. Yah apa yang dilakukan Naruto adalah kejahatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Terlebih lagi ia mengorbankan adiknya sendiri untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati.

"Tidak! Itu bukan salah Naru... Dia hanya..." ucapan Shion terhenti. Ia tidak bisa mencari alasannya. Kenapa... Kenapa selalu saja ia tidak berguna saat ini. Kumohon aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruto

"Hoi bocah! Kuberi kau waktu sampai besok pikirkanlah baik-baik. Jika kau berubah pikiran maka datanglah ke academy konoha besok, ayo Shizune..." ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto yang masih terdiam dikursinya. Pandangannya masih sendu. Remaja pirang itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya...**

"Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik. Shion dan Baa-chan tidak perlu menanggung kesalahanku. Yosh aku tidak boleh bersedih, untuk sekarang jalan yang kulalui memang sangatlah panjang tapi aku yakin diujung sana pasti ada jawabannya..." ucap Naruto menatap langit yang agak gelap. Yah remaja itu memang sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia tidak ingin Shion dan Tsunade tahu akan kepergiannya.

"Sebaiknya aku harus berge..-"

 **BLETAKKK...**

"Korra! Mau kemana kau Naru!" Teriak Shion yang dengan cepat menjitak kepala Naruto dengan cepat. Melihat gelagat remaja pirang itu yang sudah sedari subuh tadi membereskan pakaiannya kedalam tas membuat Shion menarik kesimpulan kalau Naruto akan pergi. Jadi ia geram dan langsung menjitak kepala remaja pirang itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"E-Eh Shion apa yang kau lakukan disini. Bukannya kau masih tidur..." ucap Naruto. Yah seingatnya ia sudah memastikan kalau Shion masih tidur dikamarnya. Tapi mungkin saja Shion hanya berpura-pura tadi. Sial dasar wanita iblis hebat sekali menipuku.

"Aku ini selalu bangun pagi-pagi untuk membantu Baa-chan jadi aku sudah terbiasa. Oke lupakan soal itu apa kau berencana pergi ke konoha Na-Ru-To!" ucap Shion sembari memberi penekanan di nama remaja pirang itu.

"A-Aku harus pergi Shion. Mau kau melarangku aku akan tetap pergi..." tegas Naruto. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya sejak malam tadi. Jadi walaupun Shion mencegahnya ia tidak akan mengingkari ucapannya itu. Yah meskipun nantinya ia akan kena beberapa jitakan kasih sayang dari gadis pirang tersebut.

"Siapa juga yang melarangmu.." jawab Shion. Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah mulai belajar untuk tidak bersikap egois. Naruto akui Shion sudah sedikit dewasa sekarang

"Jadi kau membolehkan aku pergi arigatou Shi..-"

 **BLETAKK...**

"Baka-naru! Aku juga tidak akan membolehkanmu pergi..." Jitak Shion sekali lagi. Mou apa remaja pirang ini tidak bisa peka sedikit. Yah bagaimana mau peka Shion, kau terus saja memukul kepalanya sejak kecil membuatnya tambah bodoh dan lagian bagaimana mau peka kalau kau terus bersikap tsundere seperti itu.

"Ughh... Kau ini tidak ada manisnya. Jadi apa maumu..?!" Sahut Naruto. Sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya lagi. Shion belum dewasa, perempuan itu masih sama cerewetnya seperti dulu.

"T-Tidak manis biarin! Tapi yang pasti aku akan ikut bersamamu..." Ucap Shion dengan muka memerah. Ia sedikit kesal saat Naruto menyebutnya tidak manis. Awas saja, suatu hari nanti aku akan lebih manis dan imut dari karakter porno yang sering kau baca diam-diam Naruto.

"Hahh...! Meskipun aku menolak kau pasti akan tetap ikut. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Tsunade sendirian. Siapa yang akan menjaga nenek rentan itu jika Shion ikut bersamanya.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini sudah tua hah! Baka-gaki. Pergilah aku tidak apa-apa sendirian disini, kalian jangan khawatirkan aku" teriak Tsunade yang terlihat mendatangi mereka berdua. Kalau dilihat-lihat umur Tsunade memanglah sudah tua tapi fisiknya masih sama dengan wanita berumur dua puluhan. Entah apa penyebabnya tapi Naruto tetap memanggilnya nenek. Dasar Naruto.

"E-Eh Baa-chan apa tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Naruto. Remaja itu masih belum yakin kalau meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian. Perempuan itu sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua kedua baginya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tsunade yang telah merawatnya dan juga Menma saat ibunya meninggal. Sekedar info saja, orang tua Shion adalah teman baik orang tuaku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku menerima cucu dari kalian berdua..." jawab Tsunade menyeringai pelan. Sontak membuat dua remaja itu bersemu merah. Mereka berdua serempak memalingkan wajah mereka kearah yang berlainan.

"Ba-Baa-chan ngomong apaan sih..." ucap Shion yang masih memerah. Gadis itu terlihat mengembungkan pipinya. Sekilas iris lavendernya mencuri pandang Naruto. Tidak buruk juga menikah dengan Naru pikir Shion sembari mengulas senyum kecil.

"Baiklah! Naruto tolong jaga Shion yah..." ucap Tsunade tersenyum kearah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu mengangguk semangat.

"Tenang saja Baa-chan! Shion aman bersamaku..." jawab Naruto mantap. Membuat Shion lagi-lagi memerah. Gadis itu bukan sedang kesal malah sebaliknya. Ia tidak menyangka bocah bodoh yang dulu ia kenal dapat dengan mudah mengambil hatinya.

"Yosh..! Perjalananku baru saja dimulai..."

 **BLETAKK...**

"Ittai kenapa kau memukulku lagi Shion!"

"Baka! Perjalanan kita baru saja dimulai. Jangan lupakan aku!"

"H-Haik Shion..."

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _Author Note_** _:Ini adalah fict terbaru saya yang terinspirasi dari anime fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. Saya akui anime itu sangat bagus bahkan lebih bagus dari yang saya kira. Untuk alur ceritanya ane akan ambil dari animenya tapi akan ada sedikit perubahan. Oke semoga kalian puas dengan fict ini. Oke ane danu izin logout..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alchemist : The last Number**

 **Inspired from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis** : Ayah yang dicintainya dengan tega membunuh ibu mereka sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto bersama adiknya, Uzumaki Menma melakukan larangan terbesar dalam dunia Alkemi. Mereka berdua mencoba menghidupkan kembali ibu mereka dengan transmutasi manusia. Sebuah hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Sebagai bayaran atas perbuatan mereka sang kakak harus menerima konsekuensinya yaitu kehilangan adik yang ia sayangi. Disinilah awal baru cerita sang kakak dimulai...

Let's Go Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 2 : Masalah di Perjalanan

Alkemi adalah ilmu yang memahami struktur dari suatu benda, menghancurkannya, lalu membentuknya kembali. Akan tetapi alkemi bukanlah suatu hal yang hebat. Karena itu membutuhkan materi untuk menciptakan sesuatu. Jika seseorang menginginkan sesuatu, dia harus menukarkannya dengan sesuatu yang nilainya setara. Itulah prinsip dasar alkemi, pertukaran setara...

"Nah Shion apa kau sudah mengerti..?" tanya Naruto kearah gadis pirang disampingnya. Shion terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak mengerti. Yang benar saja, dari dulu ia memang tidak pernah belajar alkemi. Satu hal lagi, sejak kapan remaja pirang ini sangat lancar menghafalkan sesuatu.

"Naru teorimu terlalu panjang. Apa kau tidak bisa mempersingkatnya saja.." ucap Shion memberi usul.

"Hah aku jadi ragu siapa yang bodoh disini.." kata Naruto menghela nafas

 **BLETAKK...**

"Ittai! Hei bisa tidak berhenti menjitak kepalaku.." Ringis Naruto. Entah kenapa Shion akhir-akhir ini sangat sering menjitak kepalanya. Cih apa ini yang dinamakan fase PMS yang berkepanjangan. Tidak mungkin, fase Shion sudah berakhir bulan kemarin. Oh Shit kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan itu.

"Hei-Hei tenanglah kalian. Sesama pacar jangan saling bertengkar..." sahut paman berkumis yang ada didepan mereka.

"Kami tidak pacaran paman!" teriak mereka berdua kompak. Oke, beberapa dari orang yang ada dikedai mulai memperhatikan kami. Terlihat seorang perempuan tengah tertawa pelan dengan laki-laki disampingnya.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Seharusnya mereka lebih berani memperlihatkan hubungan mereka didepan umum ya kan, Anata..?!" ucap perempuan itu dibalas anggukan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya.

"Huh siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan si pirang bodoh ini...!" tunjuk Shion kearah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu juga tak mau kalah. Ia berdiri kemudian membalas menunjuk Shion.

"Lagian siapa juga yang mau denganmu, gadis cerewet.." teriak Naruto membuat Shion memerah kesal. Kebiasaan mengembungkan pipinya pun kembali terlihat. Ia tidak terima dikatakan cerewet. Memang apa yang salah dengan perempuan cerewet hah. Mereka punya daya tarik sendiri tau.

"A-Apa cerewet..." ucap Shion dengan aura kehitaman. Naruto yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya. Seram, jadi ini mode dimana seorang perempuan sedang marah. Ingatkan aku agar tidak membuat kesalahan seperti ini lagi.

"O-Oi Shion tenanglah..."

 **PRANKK...**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan..!" teriak salah satu pelanggan disamping Shion. Gadis pirang itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan bola kaca milik paman itu dan alhasil benda itu pun terpecah belah.

"Pa-Paman sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Aku akan menggantinya, berapa harga bola kaca ini..." ucap Shion dengan raut muka khawatir. Paman yang melihat wajah Shion itu kemudian menyeringai seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan hal itu terlihat jelas dimata Naruto.

"Ini seharga 300 gold. Apa kau punya uang sebanyak itu nona. Kalau tidak kau harus menggantinya dengan tubuhmu..." jawab paman berjenggot itu pada Shion. Gadis pirang itu terkejut bukan main. Apa maksudnya dengan tubuhnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Pasti ada cara lain ayo berpikirlah Shion.

"A-Apa... Apa benar semahal itu. Ta-Tapi bola kaca ini terlihat seperti bola kaca bia..-"

"Cukup! Kau bisa membayarnya atau tidak nona..." tegas paman itu. Shion yang mendengar itu mendadak terdiam. Ia dengan gemetar merogoh tasnya dan mendapatkan beberapa uang disana. Tapi sepertinya itu masih belum cukup untuk membayarnya.

"A-Aku Cuma punya 150 gold..." ucap Shion pelan

"Jadi begitu, tidak ada cara lain. Persiapkan tubuhmu nona..." jawab paman itu kemudian menarik tangan Shion. Gadis pirang itu terlihat ingin menangis, ia lalu mengedarkan matanya kearah Naruto. Remaja itu nampak ingin meninggalkannya disini. Jahat sekali...

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Naru kau punya uang kan boleh aku pinjam uangmu..!" teriak Shion

"Tidak! Ini urusanmu. Lagian siapa pula yang ingin ikut denganku, selesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Bye-bye Shion..." ucap Naruto kemudian perlahan meninggalkan kedai makan itu. Yah tapi remaja pirang itu tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Ayolah ia ingin sekali membalas perlakukan Shion sekali-sekali.

"Hiks..Hiks Baa-chan. Naru.. Naru tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Mana janjinya kalau aku akan aman bersamanya. Hiks..Hiks Naru kau laki-laki yang jahat, uwee..." Isak tangis terdengar keras dari dalam kedai. Shion, gadis pirang itu menangis keras sembari memanggil Naruto berulang-ulang kali.

"Ugh kenapa jadi begini! Oke bisa-bisa aku dipenggal oleh Baa-chan karena membuat Shion menangis, Ahh sial gadis itu merepotkan saja..." ucap Naruto kemudian kembali masuk kedalam kedai.

"Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Paman lepaskan gadis itu!" teriak Naruto lantang. Membuat seisi kedai menatap kearahnya. Shion yang melihat itu kemudian menghentikan tangisnya. Rupanya Naruto masih peduli padanya.

"Apa yang membuatku harus menuruti perintahmu bocah..." jawab paman itu kepada Naruto. Tidak lupa mengambil pedang disamping mejanya.

"Tenanglah aku yang akan menanggung kesalahannya..." ucap Naruto dengan santai. Yah santai diluar tapi tidak didalam.

"Apa kau yakin..?! Kau akan disiksa kalau tidak bisa menebusnya..." ucap paman itu kearah Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam remaja pirang itu. Membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka kalau paman didepannya ini sangat menakutkan.

"Hei jangan khawatir dan lagipula, gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabku. Jadi lepaskan dia dan aku akan menebusnya..." jawab Naruto. Sial ia merutuki sifat gentlemannya itu. Kalau bukan karena Shion ia tidak mau merelakan dirinya terjebak dimasalah ini. Oke nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada cara lain selain melawannya.

"Baiklah! Jika kau berbohong aku akan memenggal kepalamu.." sahut paman itu kemudian melepaskan pegangan dari Shion dan alhasil gadis pirang itu dengan cepat bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto.

"Na-Naru apa kau punya uang yang cukup untuk menebusnya. Be-Benda itu seharga sebuah rumah apa kau yakin..." tanya Shion ragu

"Tenang saja, tetaplah bersamaku dan kau akan aman." Ucap Naruto mantap membuat Shion mau tak mau sedikit memerah. Entah kenapa... Dimanapun ia berada, ia merasa aman jika bersama Naruto.

"Baiklah cukup basa-basinya! Mana uangnya?!" ucap paman itu kepada Naruto

"Uang?! Aku tidak punya uang..." jawab Naruto polos. Membuat seisi kedai bersweatdrop ria bahkan Shion yang sedang memeluknya pun ikut juga karena kelakuan bodoh remaja pirang itu.

"Jadi bagaimana cara menebusnya Baka-naru...!" Teriak Shion kesal sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"He-Hei hentikan pukulanmu. Memang aku tak punya uang tapi aku bisa menggunakan cara lain." Ucap Naruto

"Cara lain?! Apa maksudmu bocah..." tanya paman berjenggot itu. Shion pun juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Naruto. Remaja pirang itu, sebenarnya apa yang tengah direncanakannya.

"Alkemi. Aku akan menggunakan alkemi untuk memperbaiki bola kaca itu.." ucap Naruto

"Apa kau yakin bisa?!" Paman itu sedikit ragu. Seorang remaja yang masih dini dapat menggunakan alkemi untuk memperbaiki sesuatu. Oke kalau itu terjadi mungkin ia sudah setara dengan tingkatan competent.

"Tentu saja dan untuk Shion. Perhatikan baik-baik yah, ini pelajaran pertama untukmu" sahut Naruto. Shion mengangguk pelan lalu memperhatikan seksama apa yang tengah dilakukan remaja pirang tersebut.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kaca tadi hingga terkumpul semua. Ditahap inilah yang disebut memahami struktur benda. Selanjutnya Naruto membuka mata kirinya. Selama dalam perjalanan ia memang selalu menutup mata kirinya dan itu sangat melelahkan. Sepertinya ia akan membeli penutup mata agar rahasianya tidak terbongkar.

Oke dalam proses selanjutnya adalah menghancurkan dan menguraikan. Dalam tahap ini sebuah lingkaran transmutasi diperlukan. Tapi mengingat Naruto yang telah melihat kebenaran membuat dirinya tak perlu lagi membuat hal itu. Ia cukup merapatkan tangannya seperti orang berdoa lalu menyentuh objek atau benda yang ingin disentuhnya.

 **SRINGG...**

Cahaya terang dan percikan listrik pun muncul seketika. Diproses terakhir ini adalah memikirkan dan membuat objek yang diiingikan. Kita hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk membuatnya. Hal ini adalah pengetahuan umum yang harus dimiliki para alkemis.

"Gotca! Aku berhasil..." ucap Naruto senang. Bola kaca yang semulanya pecah tadi kini kembali seperti sedia kala. Tak ada lecet maupun retakan disana. Paman yang menjadi pemiliknya itu terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar melakukannya.

"He-Hebat! Bocah, boleh aku minta tolong sekali lagi..." tanya paman itu lebih tepatnya sebuah permohonan kepada Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat berpikir sebentar. Hmm tidak salahnya berbuat baik.

"Oke tidak masalah paman. Apa yang bisa kubantu.." jawab Naruto riang. Shion yang berada dibelakang punggungnya menatap kagum Naruto. Ia salut dengan remaja pirang itu. Naruto dapat berbicara santai dengan paman itu. Padahal tadinya mereka berdua terlihat bermusuhan. Ternyata pepatah ada benarnya juga yah. Musuh hari ini adalah teman esok hari. Tapi Naruto sepertinya menjadikannya hanya beberapa menit saja.

"Foto ini... Bisakah kau membuatnya utuh kembali. Ini foto diriku bersama keluargaku, hanya saja benda ini robek secara tak sengaja. Kalau kau bisa, aku akan mentraktirmu dan gadis itu sepuasnya disini.." ucap Paman berjenggot itu.

"Baiklah paman itu gampang kok..." jawab Naruto mantap. Ia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama terhadap foto itu. Dan alhasil foto itu kembali seperti semula bahkan lebih bagus daripada sebelumnya. Ternyata alkemi dapat berguna juga pikir remaja pirang itu.

.

.

"Fuahh... Kenyangnya...! Paman Zabuza, terima kasih banyak" ucap Naruto berterima kasih. Tidak disangka paman itu sangat baik. Hah memang sebagai manusia kita tidak boleh memandang orang lain hanya dari luarnya saja.

"Tak perlu sungkan Naruto. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin memperkenalkan anakku padamu dan juga dengan Shion" ucap Zabuza. Paman itu tersenyum hangat. Naruto yang melihat itu membalas senyumannya tak lupa diikuti Shion juga.

"Tenang saja paman, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Jaane!" ucap Naruto berpamitan. Remaja pirang itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Shion disampingnya. Sepertinya apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia perbuat saat ini.

"Nhe Shion, berbuat baik itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan yah..." Sahut Naruto. Shion menatap remaja pirang itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu tersenyum, semoga saja Naruto cepat melupakan kejadian itu. Shion tidak ingin Naruto mengingat lagi masa lalunya.

.

.

Untuk para hamba tuhan yang hidup dibumi. Berdoa dan percayalah, maka kalian akan kulindungi. Dewa matahari leto, akan bersinar padamu untuk menunjukan jalannya.

"Naru, apa kau mendengarnya?!" tanya Shion. Gadis itu mendengar suara dari arah salah satu toko.

"Suara radio! Dari arah sana. Kau ingin melihatnya?" jawab Naruto

"Uhm.." Angguk Shion

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ketoko itu. Ternyata toko itu menjual berbagai macam benda seperti jam, lukisan, radio, dan masih banyak lagi. Iris mereka berdua pun tertuju kesalah satu radio kecil dengan warna hitam disana.

"Apa kau ingin satu Shion..." tanya Naruto.

"E-Eh tapi..."

"Tenang saja aku yang akan membayarnya. Paman aku ambil yang ini dan penutup matanya yah..." ucap Naruto menunjuk radio itu dan sebuah penutup mata. Bisa gawat kalau ia tidak segera merahasiakan matanya. Remaja pirang itu dengan cepat memakaikannya dimata kirinya. Sedangkan untuk radio, Paman pemilik toko itu langsung mengambil dan membukusnya. Yah sekali-sekali membelikan hadiah untuk Shion tidak buruk juga.

"Wakatta ini uangnya paman..." sahut Naruto menyerahkan beberapa gold kepaman berkaca mata itu. Remaja pirang itu lalu memberikan radio itu ke Shion. Tidak diduga, reaksi Shion membuat Naruto terkejut. Gadis pirang itu ternyata dapat malu-malu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang menarik pikir Naruto.

"Ano boleh aku bertanya..." ucap Shion kearah pemilik tokoh

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan nona?" sahut paman berkacamata itu kearah Shion

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa yang menyiarkan pemberitahuan tadi..?"

"K-Kau tidak tau. Dia itu pendeta Agung Cornello. Dia datang kemari beberapa tahun yang lalu dan mengajarkan kami tentang jalan tuhan. Memberikan keabadian kepada yang hidup dan menghidupkan kembali kepada yang mati" terang paman itu. Naruto yang berada disamping Shion mulai merasakan ada yang aneh disini. Entah kenapa ini mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya dulu. Menghidupkan orang mati. Ia ingin tau apa benar-benar bisa dilakukan.

"Paman, aku ingin tau dimana pendeta itu berada sekarang!" tegas Naruto

"D-Dia mungkin sedang melakukan ceramah digereja sekarang. Jadi kalian bisa kesana..." ucap paman pemilik toko.

"Arigatou, Shion ayo kesana.." ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Shion, membuat gadis itu memerah. Yah sepertinya kebiasaan Shion bertambah satu lagi. Bukan hanya mengembungkan pipinya, sekarang ia mudah malu saat remaja pirang itu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

"U-Untuk apa kesana Naru?" tanya Shion. Gadis itu terlihat belum terbiasa dalam situasi ini. Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak peka hanya menganggap reaksi Shion itu adalah hal yang wajar. Remaja pirang itu sama sekali belum punya pengalaman dengan seorang gadis ternyata.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya gadis cerewet.."

"Jangan memanggilku cerewet! Baka-naru!"

 **BLETAKKK...**

.

.

Disuatu tempat tepatnya diluar gereja. Puluhan orang nampak bersorak-sorak kearah salah satu orang yang diyakini sebagai pendeta. Mereka tampak menghormatinya, pendeta itu perlahan memegang sehelai bunga dan secara ajaib berubah menjadi sebuah kristal yang indah.

"Dilihat dari manapun sangat jelas kalau itu adalah alkemi" sahut Naruto dari jauh. Berarti apa yang penduduk ini puja adalah seorang alkemis. Ia tidak menyangka alkemi dipakai seperti itu. Ini sama saja seluruh penduduk telah dibohongi dari awal.

"Alkemi?! Berarti hal yang sama seperti punya Naru, kan" ucap Shion

"Kurang lebih, tapi dia mengabaikan konsep pertukaran setara" pikir Naruto.

"Maksud Naru..?!" Tanya Shion tak mengerti

"Kalau kau ingin membuat kursi maka kau harus punya sebuah kayu. Tapi pendeta itu, dia mengubah bunga menjadi kristal. Hal itu bertentangan dengan prinsip dasar alkemi.." Semenjak menerima kebenaran. Beberapa pengetahuan tentang alkemi dan juga dunia ini telah tersimpan diotaknya. Wajar saja kalau remaja pirang itu memahaminya.

"Hmm jadi begitu" Shion mulai mengerti sedikit sekarang. Intinya kau harus punya benda yang setara untuk membuat suatu benda yang nilainya setara juga. Namun dalam kasus ini, pendeta itu dapat membuat benda tanpa terganggu prinsip tersebut. Jadi, bagaimana cara dia melakukannya pikir Shion.

"Shion ayo kesana! Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan dengan pendeta itu.."

"B-Baik..."

.

 ** _The last Number_**

.

Kini terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah sedang berdoa kepada sebuah patung yang menyerupai pendeta tadi. Yah sepertinya para penduduk disini sudah sangat jauh tersesat pikir remaja pirang disalah satu kursi digereja disana. Ia tidak percaya alkemi dipakai untuk menghasut orang-orang disini.

"Tuhan.. Dengarkanlah permohonanku. Aku mohon hidupka..-"

"Heh, jadi dia yang bernama tuan Leto..." tanya Naruto. Sudah cukup, ia sama sekali tidak terima jika penduduk disini diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi dia menggunakan alkemi sebagai dasar dari ajarannya. Apa dia tidak tau seberapa bahayanya alkemi. Cih, mengingat itu bagaikan kembali kemasa lalu.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan kepercayaan Leto?" ucap gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja akan menolaknya dengan keras. Ia sudah bertemu dengan tuhan, semesta, apalah itu. Lantas, apa ia masih harus percaya dengan kebohongan ini. Sama sekali tidak, tapi ia akan sedikit mengikuti alurnya dulu.

"Entahlah..! Tapi aku kesini bukan untuk membahas itu. Membangkitkan yang sudah mati, apa kau benar-benar percaya itu?!" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam gadis itu. Shion yang berada disampingnya pun paham apa yang dirasakan remaja pirang itu. Menghidupkan orang mati?! Itu memang mustahil dilakukan. Mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu waktu itu sudah cukup untuknya menerima kebenaran yang ada.

"Tentu saja, apa kau meragukan tuan Leto..." ucap gadis itu dengan santai. Ia sepertinya tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam Naruto. Sepertinya gadis ini terlalu percaya diri dengan ajaran yang dianutnya. Karena itulah orang seperti Naruto hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Hmm baiklah, mungkin jika aku bertemu dengannya aku bisa sedikit yakin. Jadi, bersediakah gadis cantik sepertimu mengantarku ketempatnya?" ucap Naruto. Shion yang mendengar itu mendadak kesal. Naruto tidak pernah mengatainya manis dan sekarang pemuda itu dengan santainya berkata kalau perempuan didepannya ini cantik. Apa dia hanya akan berkata seperti itu kecuali denganku. Sial aku tidak terima..

 **BLETAKK...**

"Baiklah! Dia pasti senang mendapat pengikut baru, ayo ikut aku"

.

.

"S-Shion kenapa kau tadi memukulku..." ucap Naruto masih mengusapi kepalanya. Gadis pirang itu apa tidak bisa liat-liat situasi apa. Huh padahal ia tadi ingin terlihat keren sedikit dan jitakan Shion membuat imej kerennya luntur seketika. Dasar...

"Pikirkan kesalahanmu sendiri Baka-naru!" teriak Shion sembari membuang muka. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto bisa memahami perasaan perempuan. Oke kita bicarakan hal itu lain waktu.

"Selamat datang! Apa kau yang ingin jadi pengikutku..." ucap seorang kakek tua gendut dari atas mimbar bersama gadis bersurai merah tadi yang terlihat berjalan kearahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion dibawah.

"Heh, jadi kau yah pendeta Leto. Tak kusangka menggunakan alkemi untuk menghasut penduduk disini..." Sahut Naruto. Ia memandang tajam kakek tua itu. Yang dipandang hanya memasang wajah meremehkan. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis bersurai merah disamping pendeta itu..

"Jangan seenaknya berbicara kau! Tuan leto tidak pernah melakukan itu..." geram gadis itu. Ia tidak akan terima tuhannya dihina seperti itu. Tuan Leto adalah penyelamat hidupnya, dialah yang memberikan kehidupan dan tempat bernaung bagi gadis sepertinya.

"Sudahlah Sara! Orang sepertinya tidak tau cara untuk menghargai tuhan..." ucap tuan Leto. Ia memandang Naruto dengan seringai tajamnya. Membuat sipemilik surai pirang itu menggeram kesal.

"Tuhan?! Apa manusia sepertimu bisa menjadi seorang tuhan. Jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto lalu menempelkan kedua tangannya dan menghentakkannya kelantai.

 **SRINGG...**

Remaja pirang itu membuat sebuah katana menggunakan alkemi. Betapa terkejutnya tuan Leto saat melihat Naruto tidak menggunakan lingkaran transmutasi. Orang ini... Orang ini akan mengganggu rencananya..

"Cih, Bocah. Aku tak menyangka kau dapat menggunakan alkemi tanpa lingkaran transmutasi. Tapi, bagaimana kau menghadapi yang satu ini!" teriak Leto

 **CRASHH...**

"Naru..!" teriak Shion. Gadis itu tidak dapat melihat jelas. Tapi yang pasti, sebuah serangan yang tak kasat hampir saja mengenai Naruto. Beruntung serangan itu hanya mengenai penutup matanya saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Shion! Tetaplah bersamaku. Selain itu makhluk apa itu?!" ucap Naruto menatap tajam kearah depan. Terlihat sesosok singa besar dengan taring runcingnya menatap lapar Naruto dan Shion.

"Itu adalah chimera. Makhluk itu kuciptakan dengan alkemi! Heh apa kau merasa takut sekarang..." ucap Leto menyeringai. Dengan ini bocah alkemi itu akan mati sekarang. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Takut?! Ini belum seberapa saat aku melihat kebenaran waktu itu..." ucap Naruto. Kini ia tak lagi memakai penutup mata kirinya. Iris merah itu menatap tajam Leto seolah memberikan siksaan yang kejam bagi siapa saja yang menatap matanya.

"I-Itu?! Mata itu... Begitu rupanya. Bocah ternyata kau melakukan itu yah!" Bukannya takut. Leto malah kembali menyeringai dengan lebar. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengetahui kebenaran dari bocah pirang itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara Jii-san. Turun kesini dan hadapi aku!" teriak Naruto kepada Leto

"Hahaha! Sara lihatlah baik-baik. Orang ini...Orang ini sudah melakukan hal paling tabu dalam alkemi..." ucap Leto dengan santai. Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam, ingatannya kembali saat kejadian waktu itu. Kuso, jangan lagi. Pak tua ini lebih cerewet dari Shion geramnya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Naruto lebih keras.

"Heh aku tidak akan berhenti, bocah ini melakukan transmutasi manusia. Mencoba menghidupkan kembali yang telah mati.." terang Leto puas. Sara yang berada disampingnya terkejut bukan main. Jadi pemuda ini...?!

"Diamlah! Lalu apa bedanya aku dengan kau. Sara! Aku memanglah pendosa. Tapi orang ini...O-Orang ini. Dia menghasut kalian, dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!" teriak Naruto tajam. Matanya memandang Sara. Gadis bersurai merah itu terpaku mendengar perkataan remaja pirang itu.

"Leto-sama, apa benar yang dikatakannya. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?!" tanya Sara sendu. Ia benar-benar bingung ingin percaya yang mana. Disatu sisi ia percaya dengan tuan Leto. Tapi disini lain ia mempercayai Naruto. Mata pemuda itu, tidak ada keraguan disana. Iris berbeda warna itu juga seolah memberitahukan penderitaan yang pernah ia alami.

"Hahaha Sara! Sudah kubilang aku ini adalah Kami. Jadi tunduklah padaku..." seringai Leto. Sara yang melihat itu akhirnya mengerti. Tuhan... Tuhan tidak pernah mempunyai ekspresi seperti itu. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Tuan Leto hanyalah seorang manusia. Sial kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang.

"Tidak! Kau bukanlah Kami. K-Kau hanya seorang manusia. Naru!" teriak Sara kearah Naruto. Ia tidak tau pasti nama pemuda itu. Tapi gadis disampingnya tadi memanggil remaja pirang itu dengan sebutan Naru. Jadi itu tidak salah bukan..

"Heh, jadi kau mempercayaiku! Sara..." ucap Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali merapatkan kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menghentakan tangannya kelantai dengan agak keras.

 **SRINGG...**

Sebuah jembatan terbentuk dari batu-batu. Lantai yang tadi dibawah mendadak membuat sebuah jembatan dan mengarah kearah Sara. Melihat itu, gadis bersurai merah itu tanpa pikir panjang merosot turun dari atas mimbar.

HAP...

"Syukurlah Sara! Kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Pemilik surai merah itu memerah malu saat melihat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan remaja pirang tersebut. Berbeda terbalik dengan Shion. Gadis pirang itu entah kenapa merasakan perasaan cemburu saat melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia melesat kearah Naruto dan...

 **BLETAKK...**

"Ittai! Shion..." rintih Naruto saat ia merasakan kepalanya dijitak seseorang. Yah siapa lagi yang menjitaknya kalau tidak gadis pirang itu.

"Jangan genit dengan perempuan yah Naru!" ucap Shion kesal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melakukan hal itu dengan perempuan lain kecuali dirinya.

"A-Aku tidak genit kok dan lagipula kita harus keluar dulu dari sini, ayo..." ucap Naruto melesat pergi dengan Sara yang masih digendong Naruto ala tuan putri

"E-Eh tunggu Naru..."

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Author Note_** _: Oke chapter 2 finished. Untuk sekedar info saja saya ingatkan. Ajaran agama yang ada difict ini semata-mata adalah ajaran yang dibuat-buat. Jadi ini tidak seperti didunia nyata. Jadi saya tidak ingin difict saya ada unsur yang menistakan agama. So itu saja, untuk chapter 3 nya akan nyusul. Ane author danu izin logout..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alchemist : The last Number**

 **Inspired from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis** : Ayah yang dicintainya dengan tega membunuh ibu mereka sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto bersama adiknya, Uzumaki Menma melakukan larangan terbesar dalam dunia Alkemi. Mereka berdua mencoba menghidupkan kembali ibu mereka dengan transmutasi manusia. Sebuah hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Sebagai bayaran atas perbuatan mereka sang kakak harus menerima konsekuensinya yaitu kehilangan adik yang ia sayangi. Disinilah awal baru cerita sang kakak dimulai...

Let's Go Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 3 : Naruto vs Leto

"Tangkap bocah itu! Jangan biarkan mereka lari" teriak Leto kepada seluruh bawahannya. Mereka yang mendengar perintah tuannya langsung melesat cepat mengejar Naruto dan yang lain.

"Hoi bocah berhenti kau..." ucap salah satu pria berseragam hitam kepada Naruto. Pria itu menggenggam sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya kearah remaja pirang itu.

"Heh, sepertinya ini akan menarik! Shion, tolong kau jaga Sara sebentar.." perintah Naruto lalu melepaskan gendongannya. Gadis bersurai merah itu kini telah berada disamping Shion. Oke kita bereskan masalah ini. Mata Naruto memandang kedepan tepatnya kearah bawahan Leto. Seulas senyum tercipta dari bibirnya.

"A-Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naru?!" tanya Shion. Remaja pirang itu sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi.

"Hanya memberi pelajaran sedikit!" ucap Naruto kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya. Remaja pirang itu kemudian memegang katana yang dibuatnya tadi lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul.

 **SRINGG...**

"A-Apa itu...?!" ucap salah satu bawahan Leto. Cahaya terang itu kemudian perlahan sirna. Katana yang Naruto pegang ternyata secara ajaib berubah menjadi sebuah bola besi raksasa. Lantai yang berada disekitarnya ternyata menjadi tambahan untuk membuat benda tersebut.

"Dengan ini pertarungan menjadi seimbang bukan..." sahut Naruto lalu menempelkan tangan kanannya dibola itu. Remaja itu menghirup nafas sebentar lalu dengan cepat menghentakan tangannya. Bola besi tersebut dengan cepat mengarah kearah bawahan Leto. Mereka yang melihat itu dengan cepat berlari kearah yang berlawanan.

"Minna! Cepat lari sekarang juga" teriak salah satu bawahan. Mereka semua berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ini dapat mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Baiklah, lebih baik ia segera bergegas.

"Sara, Shion! Ayo kita perg..-"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi!"

 **SRINGG...**

Permukaan lantai disekitar pintu keluar kini tertutup. Leto menggunakan alkeminya untuk memblokade jalan keluar mereka bertiga. Remaja pirang itu harus memikirkan rencana lain sekarang.

"Sara! Beraninya kau menghianatiku. Terimalah kematianmu sekarang!" teriak Leto

 **SRINGG...**

Tumbukan batu tepat mengarah kearah Shion dan Sara. Kedua gadis itu memeluk satu sama lain. Apakah ini akhir dari hidup mereka..?! Tidak, cerita ini masih panjang dan tokoh utama kita pasti tidak akan membiarkan mereka terbunuh.

 **BLARR...**

Beberapa meter sebelum serangan itu mengenai mereka. Sebuah dinding batu nampak tercipta dan melindungi Shion dan Sara. Sepertinya kalian sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Yap Naruto, remaja pirang itu menggunakan alkeminya untuk menghalangi tumbukan batu tadi. Iris berbeda warna itu kemudian menatap tajam Leto. Bersiaplah kali ini remaja pirang itu dalam mode serius.

"Jii-san! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar menghormati seorang perempuan. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkanmu.." ucap Naruto dingin. Remaja pirang itu merapatkan kedua tangannya lagi. Sebuah palu raksasa tercipta, Naruto tanpa aba-aba langsung melesat kearah Leto.

"K-Konoyaro! Jangan meremehkanku bocah!" teriak Leto. Kakek tua itu juga tak mau kalah. Entah darimana ia dapat membuat puluhan pisau, padahal tidak ada materi logam ditempat tersebut. Ini sama seperti ia membuat bunga menjadi sebuah kristal.

"Yabai! Kalau seperti ini akan susah mendekatinya.." pikir Naruto melihat puluhan pisau itu melesat kearahnya. Remaja pirang itu dengan cekatan menghindarinya. Tapi meskipun begitu, beberapa dari benda itu terlihat menusuk kaki dan juga tangannya.

"Hahaha! Inilah kekuatan tuha..-"

 **DUAKKK...**

"Jangan lengah, Jii-san!" teriak Naruto yang berhasil mendapatkan celah. Leto terlihat terpental jauh. Namun sepertinya kakek tua itu mulai bangkit lagi. Remaja pirang itu menatap waspada sekarang.

"K-Kusoo! Dasar bocah yang merepotkan. Pergilah ke neraka sekarang juga!" teriak Leto. Perlahan dari arah cincinnya, sebuah cahaya berwarna merah muncul. Bersamaan dengan itu juga tubuh Leto pun berubah menyerupai seekor gorila. Jadi dengan benda itu ia membuat chimera pikir Naruto.

 **BLARR...**

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta. Leto yang telah berwujud gorilla itu kemudian melesat kearah Naruto.

"Shimata!" pikir Naruto menghindar. Tapi sepertinya luka di kaki dan juga tangannya menghambat gerakannya. Alhasil Leto berhasil memukul kepala remaja pirang itu hingga terpental sampai ketempat Sara dan Shion.

"Naru! Kau terluka..." teriak Shion panik. Gadis pirang itu dengan cepat membantu Naruto berdiri, menghiraukan keberadaan Sara disampingnya. Pemilik surai merah itu juga sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Hanya saja gadis itu tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Ja-Jangan khawatir Shion, ini hanya luka kecil" rintih Naruto. Remaja pirang itu tidak ingin Shion khawatir. Lagipula beberapa luka tidak buruk juga, bukannya ia akan terlihat keren jika mempunyainya. Oke kita bahas itu lain kali, Terlihat Leto lagi-lagi melesat kearah mereka bertiga.

"Cih! Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan. Kalau begini.." ucap Naruto merapatkan tangannya lagi. Remaja pirang itu kemudian menutup mata kanannya lalu membiarkan mata kirinya terbuka. Iris merahnya itu menatap tajam Leto. Dengan cepat, tangan Naruto menyentuh lantai yang ada dibawahnya. Kali ini serangannya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

 **SRINGG...**

 **BRAKK...**

Benturan keras terdengar. Debu dari benturan itu pun berangsur-angsur hilang hingga menampakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Betapa terkejutnya Leto, remaja pirang itu...?! Ia membuat tangannya menjadi batu.

"B-Bagaimana kau melakukannya...?" ucap Leto kaget. Seberapa hebat sebenarnya bocah ini. Sepertinya kakek tua itu mulai ragu untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Belum lagi cincin merahnya yang terlihat meredup. Sepertinya benda itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Entahlah, hal ini sudah ada didalam kepalaku. Tapi sebelum itu, terima pukulanku ini!" teriak Naruto memukul Leto dengan kedua tangan batunya. Kakek tua itu pun mau tak mau harus terpental karna serangan itu. Tidak sampai disitu saja, tangan batu itu kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi runcing.

"Sudah berakhir, kakek tua.." ucap Naruto melesat kearah Leto. Kakek tua itu mencoba menghindar. Tapi sebelum itu, cahaya merah dari cincinnya kini telah hilang. Tubuh Leto kini berubah seperti semula lagi.

"Jadi cincin itu tidak bisa bertahan selamanya. Baguslah, ini keuntungan buatku.." Naruto sudah berada beberapa meter dari Leto. Kakek tua itu kini tak dapat menghindar, tapi sebelum tangan runcing Naruto mengenai perut Leto. Remaja itu mengubah tangannya menjadi sedia kala.

"Terima ini!"

 **BUAKKK...**

Pukulan keras dengan tepat mengenai perut Leto. Kakek tua itu terhempas hingga membentur dinding. Sepertinya untuk beberapa jam kakek itu harus tertidur lebih lama. Naruto menarik nafasnya tak beraturan. Jujur, ia sangat kelelahan sekarang. Keringat mengalir pelan dari pelipis miliknya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah berjalan kearah Shion dan Sara.

"Naruto!" teriak Shion. Gadis itu berlari kearah Naruto dengan diikuti langkah pelan Sara dari belakang. Ia dengan cepat menghamburkan pelukan kearah remaja pirang tersebut. Jika saja Naruto tidak menambah beban ditubuhnya, remaja pirang itu mungkin saja terjungkal akibat perlakuan Shion.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Kau membuatku khawatir.." teriak Shion memukul pelan dada bidang Naruto. Pemilik marga uzumaki itu dengan pelan mengusap puncak kepala Shion. Ia tau... sangat tau kalau gadis didepannya ini sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah Shion, aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Naruto mendekap tubuh Shion, membuat surai pirang itu sedikit tenang sekarang. Sara yang melihat itu terbesit rasa iri dihatinya. Beruntung sekali Shion memiliki Naruto berbeda dengannya. Sejak kecil ia hanya sebatang kara, ditinggalkan ayah dan ibunya karena perang.

"Hei Sara! Apa yang kau lamunkan.." ucap Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Sara. Gadis bersurai merah itu kemudian mendekati Naruto dan Shion. Kedua remaja itu terlihat telah melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, mencoba memberi ruang kepada Sara.

"Uhm tidak ada. N-Naru..-"

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Sara..." ucap Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya, membuat Sara sejenak terpukau. Gadis bersurai merah itu merasakan perasaan aneh dalam tubuhnya. Entahlah, ia bingung sebenarnya perasaan apa ini. Tapi yang pasti, hatinya menghangat saat melihat senyuman remaja pirang itu.

"Sa-Salam kenal juga Na-Naruto-kun.." sahut Sara dengan terbata-bata. Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, ada sedikit rona merah muncul dari kedua pipinya dan Shion menyadari hal itu. Gadis pirang itu terlihat tidak suka melihat keadaan ini. Ia menggandeng lengan Naruto mencoba memberi isyarat kalau remaja pirang ini miliknya.

"Jadi...Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sara?!" tanya Naruto. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Leto adalah seorang pembohong, tidak mungkin kalau gadis bersurai merah ini akan diam saja. Bukannya Naruto terlalu peduli pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Hanya saja, remaja itu sedikit bersimpati pada Sara.

"Se-Sebelumnya, apa benar Naruto-kun melakukan hal tabu?!" tanya Sara. Sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Ia takut kalau remaja yang ada didepannya ini tidak menyukainya. Tapi, apa yang Sara dapat bukanlah tamparan atau bentakan. Naruto hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum sendu. Ia dapat melihat tatapan remaja itu meredup.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman ibu lagi. Tapi apa yang kulakukan ternyata gagal, itu tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Adikku menjadi korban akibat kesalahanku. Dari situ aku menyadari kalau orang yang telah mati tak bisa dihidupkan lagi..." terang Naruto. Remaja pirang itu mengatakannya dengan lancar. Tak ada lagi air mata seperti dulu, ia tidak ingin menangisi apapun lagi saat ini.

"Mata ini adalah bukti kalau aku seorang pendosa. Aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku saat itu. Tapi...Seseorang menyelamatkanku. Ia sangat menyebalkan, selalu memukulku, dan sangat cerewet..." ucap Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terdiam sejenak lalu melirik Shion disampingnya. Gadis itu lah alasan kenapa ia masih bisa berdiri sekarang. Karena itu ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan gadis itu. Shion terlalu baik...bahkan terlalu baik untuk seorang pendosa sepertinya.

"Karna itulah...Karena itulah...aku tidak mau menyesali apapun" ucap Naruto menatap Sara. Tak ada keraguan disetiap ucapannya dan Sara tau itu. Pemilik surai merah itu kini mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia akan seperti Naruto, mulai sekarang ia tidak akan menyerah. Remaja pirang ini memberikan banyak pelajaran padanya.

"Naruto-kun...Arigatou. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menyerah. Setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan memberitahukan penduduk tentang kebenaran ini. Terima kasih... karenamu aku...aku.." Sara tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Liquid bening mengalir pelan dikedua pipinya. Melihat itu Naruto senang. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Sara. Karna itu, jika ada waktu mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi..

"Sara... bangkit dan berjuanglah!" ucap Naruto. Meninggalkan Sara dalam kesendiriannya. Remaja pirang itu bersama Shion berjalan pergi tanpa melihat gadis bersurai merah itu. Bagi Naruto, inilah yang terbaik. Remaja pirang itu harus fokus dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

.

~ **The last Number~**

.

.

"Nhe Naru apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini..?!" tanya Shion kearah Naruto. Mereka berdua terlihat berada disebuah kereta yang sepertinya akan menuju kekonoha. Tidak aneh, jarak kekonoha memakan waktu lama sehingga kereta menjadi salah satu kendaraan efektif.

"Daijobu aku baik-baik saja. Selain itu, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan..." ucap Naruto semangat. Shion yang melihat itu tersenyum, sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yap, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Remaja pirang bodoh yang selalu semangat. Tapi karena itulah Shion menyukainya.

"Kau ini...Tahanlah sedikit lagi. Dikonoha kau boleh makan ramen sepuasnya!" teriak Shion. Naruto yang mendengar itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Ia meloncat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang senang dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya. Melihat itu, Shion mau tak mau ikut senang. Mereka berdua melupakan semua kejadian yang telah berlalu.

 **KRINGGG...**

"Untuk penumpang sekalian kita sudah sampai di Konoha. Harap tenang dan keluar dengan tertib..." ucap suara masinis

"Nhe-nhe Shion Hayakun!" teriak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Shion. Yang digandeng hanya bisa menurut dan lagipula ia senang dengan perlakuan remaja pirang itu. Terbukti dari raut merah yang muncul dari pipi Shion.

"I-Iya Naru pelan-pelan..." balas Shion.

Sesampainya diluar kereta. Hal pertama yang ingin diucapkan Naruto adalah luar biasa. Konoha benar-benar kota yang hebat, remaja pirang itu baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini. Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota itu. Beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka seperti kekasih, yah tidak aneh mereka sangat cocok kok. Yang satu bodoh dan satunya lagi cerewet.

"Shion kota ini sangat hebat! Kapan-kapan kita ajak Baa-chan kesini.." ucap Naruto. Sejak keluarnya dari kereta remaja itu sangat gembira. Shion yang melihat itu ikut senang. Yah meskipun gadis pirang itu dibuat ilfeel oleh kelakuan Naruto tapi ia tak bisa menutupi bahwa ia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama remaja itu.

 **BRUKKK...**

"I-Ittai...!" teriak Naruto

"Na-Naru kau tidak apa-apa?! Hei nona kalau jalan hati-hati..." ucap Shion kepada perempuan yang ada didepannya.

"A-Aku minta maaf! Hari ini aku sedang buru-buru. J-Jika tidak aku akan telat ke Academy Konoha..." terang perempuan itu.

Naruto yang mendengar perempuan itu mengucapkan Academy Konoha langsung berdiri. Jadi orang yang di depannya ini adalah salah satu murid disana. Sepertinya ini hari keberuntungannya, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat itu sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Soal dia tolong maafkan yah, ia memang cerewet sejak lahir" sahut Naruto kepada perempuan didepannya. Shion yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kearah remaja pirang itu. Seenaknya saja bilang kalau dia cerewet..

"Jadi, sebagai permintaan maafmu. Bisakah nona manis ini mengajakku juga ke Academy Konoha...Nhe..?!"

"H-Hinata...Hyuga Hinata. Ba-Baiklah dengan senang hati eto...?" pikir Hinata tidak tau nama pemuda didepannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Nata-chan..." ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya

 **BLUSHH...**

Hinata mendadak memerah. Shion yang melihat kelakuan Naruto menggeram kesal. Dasar playboy cap rubah, Waktu itu Sara dan sekarang gadis yang bernama Hinata. Apa ia akan menggoda seluruh wanita yang ditemuinya. Kalau seperti itu Shion tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi..

KRETEKK...KRETEKK...

"Na...Ru~" bisik Shion yang dengan sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Dengan gerakan patah-patah remaja itu menatap Shion. Aura suram nampak mengelilingi gadis pirang itu. Oh shit ini gawat pikir Naruto melihatnya.

"S-Shion K-Kau kenapa.." ucap Naruto takut-takut. Remaja pirang itu mencoba mencari kesalahan yang membuat Shion seperti ini. Tapi seberapa keras pun, remaja yang memang dasarnya kurang peka terhadap perasaan perempuan itu tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Hah betapa malangnya dirimu Naruto.

 **BLETAKK...BLETAKK...**

"I-Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan Shion.." teriak Naruto yang mendapatkan beberapa pukulan manis dikepala pirang miliknya. Pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Shion terlihat mengembungkan pipinya. Yah, kebiasaan gadis itu saat marah akhirnya muncul lagi.

"Urusai! Dasar playboy cap rubah!" teriak Shion. Gadis pirang itu kembali mendaratkan pukulannya kearah kepala Naruto. Sepertinya remaja pirang itu memang benar-benar perlu waktu yang lama untuk memahami perasaan seorang gadis

"H-Hei kalian berdua kenapa..?!" tanya Hinata melihat dua remaja yang baru dikenalnya itu nampak sedang bertengkar. Tapi sepertinya salah satu dari mereka tak berniat sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan gadis hyuga itu.

"Korra! Jangan menghindar kau Naru!"

"Arghh! Berhenti memukulku Shionn!"

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Author Note_** _: Yosh chapter 3 selesai. Untuk pertanyaan kenapa Menma tidak diambil jiwanya oleh Naruto dengan pertukaran setara. Itu memang ide saya, karena tidak asik kalo cerita ini terlalu mengikuti alur dari animenya. Untuk Shion memang hampir mirip meranin Winry tapi dicerita ini dia bukanlah seorang ahli automail. Oke segitu dulu dari ane karna gak baik kalo semuanya dibocorin. So ane author danu izin logout..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Alchemist : The last Number**

 **Inspired from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis** : Ayah yang dicintainya dengan tega membunuh ibu mereka sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto bersama adiknya, Uzumaki Menma melakukan larangan terbesar dalam dunia Alkemi. Mereka berdua mencoba menghidupkan kembali ibu mereka dengan transmutasi manusia. Sebuah hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Sebagai bayaran atas perbuatan mereka sang kakak harus menerima konsekuensinya yaitu kehilangan adik yang ia sayangi. Disinilah awal baru cerita sang kakak dimulai...

Let's Go Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 4 : Langkah awal..

 **Academy Konoha..?!**

Salah satu akademi dari kelima akademi lain yaitu Kiri, Iwa, Suna, dan Kumo. Jika yang kalian pikirkan bahwa akademi disini seperti sekolah pada umumnya maka buang cepat-cepat pemikiran kecil itu.

Karena pada dasarnya tempat yang kalian kira itu adalah sebuah sekolah dengan luas setara dengan seukuran landasan pesawat terbang. Terdiri dari beberapa bangunan seperti ruang kelas yang mempunyai empat lantai dan sebuah lapangan olahraga yang luasnya tiada tara, dan jangan lupakan beberapa pepohonan disana menambah kesan bagusnya tempat itu.

"S-Sugoi.. jadi ini Academy Konoha.." Naruto dengan kagum menatap pemandangan luas dengan bangunan bertingkat didepannya. Sementara Shion, gadis itu terlihat masih kesal dengan remaja pirang disampingnya.

"Ano Naruto-san, Shion-san, maaf aku harus pergi kekelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai" ucap Hinata berpamitan kepada mereka berdua. Gadis dengan iris mata yang hampir sama dengan Shion itu terlihat membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh.. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf. Selain itu terima kasih telah mengantarkan kami kesini Nata-chan.. Psst Shion jangan diam saja" Sikut Naruto membuat Shion yang tengah membuang mukanya harus menatap wajah cantik Hinata. Entah kenapa melihat perempuan itu membuat perasaan Shion kembali badmood.

"Terima kasih.." balas Shion hambar. Kalau tidak disuruh Naruto dia tidak akan mau bilang seperti itu. Menurutnya, perempuan yang ada didepannya ini sungguh sangat cocok sebagai heroine utama dalam sebuah cerita. Itulah alasan kenapa Shion tidak menyukai gadis baik, pendiam berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Sama-sama.. Kalau begitu Jaane.." lambai Hinata sembari berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion yang belum beranjak dari gerbang akademi.

"Nhe Shion... dia gadis yang baik bukan" Naruto dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu disamping Shion. Membuat perempuan disampingnya lagi-lagi menggeram kesal. Oh Naruto, sedikit saja pekalah terhadap perasaan wanita.

"URUSAII!" teriak Shion

"C-Choto matte Shion! Sekarang apa salahku sih..?"

.

.

[ **Ruangan Kepala Sekolah** ]

Didalam ruangan dengan beberapa berkas-berkas dan kertas yang berserakan. Terlihat seseorang lebih tepatnya perempuan yang tengah duduk sambil mengangkat kakinya keatas meja, memperlihatkan celana dalam hitamnya yang dibalut sebuah rok mini dengan warna putih.

Kakashi dan Shizune yang berada disana hanya bisa memaklumi kelakukan dari penguasa akademi tersebut. Mei Terumi, siapa tidak kenal dengan nama itu. Seorang alkemis perempuan yang mempunyai kekuatan bak seorang monster. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya dikenal banyak orang. Keseringannya bermain judi, memakai pakaian sexy, dan sering minum-minuman membuat perempuan berumur empat puluh tahun itu sudah dikenal diseluruh wilayah konoha.

"Uzumaki Naruto..~ Hmm jadi anak ini yang akan menjadi murid baru disini.." Mei memandang lekat-lekat remaja pirang yang ada didepannya. Iris biru, beberapa goresan dipipi, penampilan anak ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah ia temui saat mabuk waktu itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang dipandangi oleh seorang milf yang ada didepannya mendadak tegang dan jangan lupakan cd hitam yang membuat iris matanya mendadak salah fokus. Oh Shit apa kalian tidak tau apa yang membuatnya bertambah tegang lagi. Tatapan Shion yang layaknya seperti elang tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Tapi untukmu, aku tidak tau kau juga akan bersekolah disini. Bukannya kau ini tidak bisa menggunakan alkemi..?!" tanya Mei kearah Shion. Perempuan itu mengetahui semuanya dari Kakashi termasuk apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto. Karna itulah, ia sedikit kaget saat mendengar kalau bocah laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu dapat melakukan transmutasi manusia meskipun itu belum sempurna.

"Bukan tidak bisa tapi belum. Pada dasarnya setiap orang dapat menggunakan alkemi jika mempunyai bahan dan pengetahuan tertentu. Hal itu terdapat dalam buku bukan, yah meskipun ini sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang Naruto gunakan. Tapi tujuanku hanya satu... Aku ingin selalu berada disampingnya" terang Shion sambil memegang tangan kanan Naruto. Remaja pirang itu tidak menyangka kalau Shion dapat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Mei mengulas senyum. Ia seperti melihat cerminan dari dirinya dulu. Perempuan itu kemudian bangkit dari singgasananya lalu berjalan pelan kearah mereka berdua lebih tepatnya irisnya tertuju kearah Shion. Ia terlihat memegang bahu gadis pirang itu lalu tak lama kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala Shion.

"Nhe siapa namamu..?!" tanya Mei

"Shion... Namaku adalah Shion!" tegas Shion menatap Mei.

Sejenak Mei terpaku saat melihat manik lavender itu, tak ada keraguan disana. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar. Kakashi dan Shizune yang ada disana hanya bisa menghela nafas, mereka berdua sudah tau perawakan Shion. Jika menyangkut tentang Naruto maka ia akan selalu serius yah meskipun kadang juga tidak.

"Shion.. nama yang bagus. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi perempuan yang cantik dan juga sangat kuat melebihiku.." ucap Mei dengan senyumannya lalu kemudian ia terdiam sejenak, sekarang ia menatap remaja laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Dan untukmu bocah..!" lanjut Mei dengan nada berat

"Bisakah kau lebih peka, jika kau membuat Shion menangis. Kupastikan kau akan membayar harga yang setimpal setara dengan tetesan air matanya. Me..nger..ti..?!" bisiknya ditelinga Naruto

 **GLEEK...**

"B-Baiklah.." jawab Naruto merinding, sementara Shion ia tak dapat mendengar perkataan lebih tepatnya sebuah bisikan itu. Tapi yang pasti hal itu sanggup membuat remaja pirang disampingnya ketakutan, dan itu membuat Shion penasaran. Yah hitung-hitung kalau Naruto gak peka lagi ia bisa menggunakannya bukan.

"Psstt... Naru, apa yang dikatakannya kepadamu?!" tanya Shion kearah Naruto. Belum sempat remaja itu menatap Shion, Mei dengan cepat memberikan isyarat dari matanya seolah berkata "Jangan beritahu atau kubunuh kau" dan itu sukses membuat Naruto tengah berada didalam dilema sekarang.

"B-Bukan hal penting Shion.." sahut Naruto dengan tawa garing.

"Tapi..~"

"Oke-oke aku rasa sudah cukup perkenalannya.." potong Mei

"Kau bahkan belum memberitahu namamu!" teriak Shion kesal membuat seisi ruangan jadi gaduh. Sepertinya Academy Konoha akan kedatangan duo pirang yang cerewet. Bersiap saja, hal yang menarik akan segera dimulai pikir Mei.

.

~ **The last Number~**

.

.

"Obasan itu menakutkan. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melangkahkan kakiku kesana lagi.." terang Naruto mengingat betapa seramnya Mei. Oh iya jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan nenek, itu karna setelah kejadian tadi ia diberitahu Kakashi bahwa perempuan itu sudah berusia 40 tahun. Wajar jika dipanggil nenek, tapi yang tidak wajar itu kenapa ia masih tetap muda sekarang. Sudahlah, memikirkan itu malah membuat remaja pirang itu pusing.

"Menurutku Mei-sama adalah orang yang baik Naru. Coba lihat, ia dengan sukarela memberi kita lebih dari sebuah seragam sekolah. Bahkan ia memberikanku banyak uang yang katanya untuk jajan" tunjuk Shion kearah beberapa baju dan gold yang ada ditangannya.

"Yah... Dia memberikanmu saja. Tidak untukku Shion. Sudah aku ingin cepat keasrama" ucap Naruto menghela nafas. Entah kenapa alasannya kepala sekolah itu sangat menyukai Shion. Ahh sepertinya ia tau, mungkin melihat Shion yang sama-sama cerewet membuatnya seperti mempunyai seorang anak. Dasar perawan tua.

Di Academy Konoha, seluruh murid memang dianjurkan untuk tinggal diasrama. Itu bertujuan untuk mendidik para alkemis muda untuk menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Yah meskipun begitu tapi ada beberapa yang tidak karna alasan tertentu seperti keluarga bangsawan atau hal lain.

"Nhe Naru..?!" Shion menghentikan langkahnya. Remaja pirang itu sepertinya tidak menyadari akan itu, Ia tetap saja berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Ada apa lagi Shionn..." sahut Naruto dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Apa kau tidak tau seberapa lelahnya aku. Seorang remaja yang pergi meninggalkan kampung halaman dengan seorang gadis cerewet bersamanya. Ditambah lagi beberapa masalah diperjalanan sudah cukup membuatku ingin berlama-lama disebuah kasur yang empuk.

Dan sekarang, sesampainya ia tiba ditempat tujuan. Seorang perempuan iblis dengan cepat membuatnya tambah badmood. Oh sialan, rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali dibatu agar ia dapat tidur dengan tenang.

"Bukannya apa-apa, tapi asrama arahnya kesini.." terang Shion menunjuk arah yang berbeda dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto malu, tapi sepertinya remaja pirang itu tidak ingin menampakkannya. Tapi sebagus apapun ia menyembunyikan, Shion tetaplah Shion. Lihat saja, gadis itu sekarang nampak tersenyum manis yang bagi Naruto ejekan untuk dirinya.

"B-Bilang dong dari tadi.." ucap Naruto mau tak mau mengikuti arahan Shion. Sedangkan gadis itu, sepertinya ia sangat puas dapat membuat sang pangerannya itu malu seketika. Rasanya ia akan membeli kamera untuk mengabadikannya kapan-kapan.

.

.

.

[ **Asrama Konoha : Tempat perempuan]**

"A-Ano Shion... Kunci asramaku mana?!" tanya Naruto agak takut-takut. Ia memikirkan beberapa hal saat melihat benda yang ada ditangan Shion cuma ada satu.

"A-aku juga tidak tau Naru. Kukira kau mendapatkan kunci sendiri dari Kakashi, sedangkan ini dikasih Mei-sama.." jawab Shion dengan nada yang terkejut. Pasalnya saat diruangan kepala sekolah mereka memang terpisah.

"T-Tunggu dulu kau tidak sedang bercanda kan. I-Itu berarti kita..." Naruto dan Shion saling pandang. Mereka berdua memikirkan kesimpulan yang ada. Jika hanya ada satu kunci ditambah lagi dengan keadaan mereka itu berarti..

"Tinggal bersama!"

.

.

"S-Shion aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus..." ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua kini berada didalam asrama lebih tepatnya sebuah ruangan yang minim pencahayaan dan apa kau tau apa yang dilakukan setiap insan ditempat seperti itu. Yap tidak salah lagi, kini Shion tengah memberikan benda yang diberikan Mei kearah Naruto. Dengan ekspresi malu-malu, gadis itu duduk disamping remaja pirang tersebut.

"Naru cepatlah, pakai itu lalu segera masukan benda itu kepunyaku.." perintah Shion dengan pipi yang memerah. Oh sepertinya gadis pirang itu sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sekarang. Berbeda dengan Naruto, remaja itu tengah menatap benda yang diberikan Shion dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"A-Apa kau yakin..?! K-Kita ka..~"

"B-Baka cepatlah..." Potong Shion dengan wajah merahnya. Gadis itu terlihat membuang muka sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Baiklah Naruto, sekarang saatnya kau harus jadi laki-laki yang gentle. Buang semua harga dirimu lalu jadilah pemuda yang hebat.

"Ba-Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau belum berpengala..~"

 **UGHH..**

"I-Ittai..~" lenguh Shion saat merasakan sesuatu dari area bawahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghentikan aksinya. Ia melihat gadis pirang itu tengah merintih kesakitan.

"S-Shion maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto lirih

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Sebelum itu... aku merasa para reader sedang berpikiran yang macam-macam sekarang.." sahut Shion menatap Naruto. Mereka berdua sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga bersependapat. Sepertinya kita harus meluruskan semua ini sebelum para Nekopoi's Lover berkumpul" jawab Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kecil Shion. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, Nekopoi's Lover adalah sebuah grup rahasia yang berisi anggota-anggota yang bergerak dibalik bayangan.

"Kau benar Naru.."

.

[ **Adegan Sebenarnya..** ]

"S-Shion aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus..."

Mereka berdua kini berada didalam asrama lebih tepatnya sebuah ruangan yang minim pencahayaan dikarenakan saat ini listrik sedang mati dan apa kau tau apa yang dilakukan setiap insan ditempat seperti itu. Yap tidak salah lagi, bersiap untuk sekolah. Whatt! Yah wajar saja, hari ini belum terlalu siang dan Mei menyuruh mereka masuk dijam kedua pelajaran.

Kini Shion tengah memberikan benda yang diberikan Mei kearah Naruto. Dengan ekspresi malu-malu, gadis itu duduk disamping remaja pirang tersebut. Dua dasi hitam nampak berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Naru cepatlah, pakai itu lalu segera masukan benda itu kepunyaku.." perintah Shion dengan pipi yang memerah. Pasalnya gadis pirang itu tidak tau bagaimana cara memakai benda itu, karna dasi ini berbeda dengan dasi sekolah dasarnya dulu. Berbeda dengan Naruto, remaja itu tengah menatap benda yang diberikan Shion dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa benar gadis ini tidak bisa melakukannya?! Meragukan sekali.." batin Naruto sembari mengambil satu dasi dan berniat memakaikannya keleher jenjang Shion. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat sangatlah menggoda, beberapa dari keringat Shion terlihat mengalir dileher memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi remaja pirang itu.

 **GLEKK...**

"Sial kenapa listrik harus mati sih.." umpat Naruto dalam hatinya. Remaja pirang itu mendekat pelan kearah Shion. memangkas jarak sedikit demi sedikit diantara mereka. Pandangan kedua manik itu kini bertemu tak kala Naruto yang telah melepaskan penutup matanya jauh sebelum adegan ini dimulai.

"A-Apa kau yakin..?! K-Kita ka..~"

"B-Baka cepatlah..." Potong Shion dengan wajah merahnya. Gadis itu terlihat membuang muka sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Detak jantungnya yang tidak teratur membuat dirinya tidak bisa menatap lama-lama manik berbeda warna itu. Baiklah Naruto, sekarang saatnya kau harus jadi laki-laki yang gentle. Buang semua harga dirimu lalu jadilah pemuda yang hebat.

"Ba-Baiklah jangan salahkan aku kalau belum berpengala..~" belum sempat Naruto memakaikan dasi dirinya tak sengaja menginjak kaki Shion, membuat remaja pirang itu meneguk ludah takut. Oh shit ia telah membangunkan singa betina dari tidur panjangnya.

"I-Ittai..~" lenguh Shion saat merasakan sakit dikakinya. Gadis pirang itu ingin memarahi Naruto tapi melihat remaja pirang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir membuat Shion mengurungkan niatnya.

"S-Shion maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto lirih.

[ **Adegan ini pun berakhir dengan para reader yang kecewa** ]

.

.

"Nhe Naru apa tidak apa-apa membuat reader kecewa..?!" tanya Shion yang telah siap dengan seragam dan juga rok mini sebatas dengkul. Jangan lupakan dasi yang telah terikat rapi dilehernya, semua itu berkat bantuan Naruto.

"Itu masih lebih baik Shion daripada fict ini menjadi rated M. Lagipula yang harus disalahkan itu authornya.." sahut Naruto sembari memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Kini mereka berdua telah berada dilantai pertama bangunan yang akan menjadi tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Tapi dikarenakan masih jam istirahat, sepertinya kedua insan tersebut malah melesat pergi kearah tempat yang bernama kantin. Salahkan Naruto yang menyeret Shion kesana membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

"Hei itu murid baru yah...?!"

"Sepertinya begitu.. Lihat gadis itu sangat lucu.."

"Kau benar! Hei dia incaranku yah.."

"Enak saja... Dibanding denganmu dia lebih pantas bersamaku.."

Sahut-sahut remaja laki-laki terdengar. Shion yang mendengar itu sedikit risih saat mata-mata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang jelek. Manik mereka seakan mencoba menelanjanginya, melihat hal itu membuat Shion reflek merangkul tangan kanan Naruto. Membuat si empunya mendadak kaget.

"S-Shion ada apa..?!"

"A-Aku takut..!"

"Hei tenanglah, kalau ada yang macam-macam aku akan memukulnya jadi bisakah kau melepas rangkulanmu.." pinta Naruto dengan pelan dibalas gelengan tidak mau Shion. Gadis ini kalau dengan sesamanya saja berani. Ia tidak menyangka secerewetnya Shion ia bisa terlihat seperti ini. Yah bukannya apa-apa reaksi Shion kini mengundang banyak orang dan itu membuat Naruto risih melihatnya.

"Oke-oke kalau gak mau sebaiknya kita cepat memesan. Ano Baasan aku pesan ramen dan eto Shion kau mau apa?!" tanya Naruto kearah Shion

"A-Aku pesan nasi goreng dan es teh saja.." bisik Shion yang masih dapat didengar Naruto

"Nasi goreng dan dua es teh juga yah Baasan.."

Petugas kantin lebih tepatnya seorang nenek-nenek itu mengangguk mengerti lalu menyiapkan pesanan mereka berdua. Kini Naruto dan Shion tengah mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka makan. Shion sih ikut saja dengan remaja pirang itu.

"Gotcha! Disana kosong. Ayo Shion.." teriak Naruto membuat seisi kantin sedikit risih dengan suara cemprengnya. Beberapa dari remaja laki-laki terlihat tidak suka melihat kedekatan antara Naruto dan Shion.

"Siapa anak bodoh itu..?! Pacarnya..."

"Cih aku tidak terima kalau dia pacarnya. Remaja itu terlihat lemah dan bodoh..."

"Berisik! Ada apa ribut-ribut begini..."

Seseorang tengah menghampiri kumpulan remaja-remaja yang tengah berdiskusi itu. Sosok dengan rambut emo dengan style baju yang dikeluarkan membuatnya seperti siswa berandalan. Tapi kenyataannya penampilan itu membuat beberapa siswi perempuan terpesona. Dasar fans..

"Ahh U-Uchiha-sama! T-Tidak ada kami hanya berbincang-bincang tentang pemuda disana.." tunjuk salah satu dari mereka kearah Naruto dan Shion yang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka. Melihat itu Sasuke nama remaja emo itu terlihat memandang kearah mereka berdua.

"Lemah... Anak itu lemah. Dari penampilannya saja aku sudah tau.." ucap Sasuke datar seraya menyombongkan diri. Sebuah tangan nampak memegang bahu kirinya dan sontak membuatnya melihat kearah belakang.

"Kau rupanya Gaara... sedang apa kau disini dan kalian juga kenapa kemari...?!"

Seorang remaja lebih tepatnya tiga remaja nampak menghampiri Sasuke. Remaja pertama memiliki rambut merah dengan manik hijau dengan kantung hitam mengelilinginya dan jangan lupakan sebuah tato bertuliskan Ai didahi kirinya. Kedua, seorang remaja dengan surai hitam sama seperti sasuke hanya saja kulitnya sangat pucat dengan wajah yang minim ekspresi. Terakhir adalah remaja dengan rambut panjang keturunan hyuuga.

"Kau tidak senang kami kemari... lagi pula kita ini pangeran kelas bukan. Sudah sewajarnya seperti ini.." ucap Gaara sambil menebar senyum kearah anak-anak cewek dan dibalas teriakan-teriakan keras dengan gaya alay. Sasuke yang melihat itu cuek-cuek saja karna ia tahu tipikal pemuda panda itu. Yap pangeran tampan penebar pesona.

"Gaara kau ini selalu saja..!" Sekarang perkataan keluar dari mulut sang hyuuga. Teman Sasuke ini hampir sepertinya, serius dan tidak banyak bicara. Hanya saja ia tidak terlalu cuek dan menyombongkan dirinya hanya karna status kebangsawanannya.

"Sudahlah Neji-kun, selama dia tidak membuat masalah tidak apa-apa.." balas pemuda pucat disebelah Neji. Ia tersenyum lebih tepatnya sebuah senyum palsu yang dapat membuat sang hyuuga jadi kesal sendiri. Oh entah apa yang membuat semua temannya seperti ini batin Neji.

"Wah siapa gadis yang ada diujung sana..!" sahut Gaara melihat Shion yang tengah makan bersama Naruto, sepertinya pesanan mereka berdua sudah datang.

"Aku rasa itu murid baru.." timpal Neji dengan raut wajah serius menatap kearah Naruto dan Shion yah lebih tepatnya ia menatap kearah Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan aura aneh dari remaja dengan penutup mata itu.

"Mau coba kesana..?!" ajak Sai yang masih dengan senyum palsunya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menanggapi percakapannya. Mereka bertiga khususnya Gaara sudah berjalan lebih dulu kearah tempat makan Naruto dan Shion, meninggalkan Sai seolah ia tak ada. Bersabarlah Sai ini cobaan.

.

.

.

[ **Ditempat Naruto** ]

"Tak kusangka ramen disini sangat enak!" ucap Naruto lagi-lagi terbawa suasana. Jika menyangkut tentang makanan dewanya remaja itu pasti sangat antusias. Lihat saja, ia melupakan Shion yang berada disampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat risih saat beberapa orang menatap mereka. Oh ayolah apa ada yang salah dari mereka..

"Nhe Shion.. cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau tidak akan besar-besar kalau seperti itu.." terang Naruto yang telah menghabiskan ramennya lebih dulu dibanding gadis itu. Shion yang mendengar itu mendadak memerah, pasalnya perkataan bocah uzumaki itu malah disalah artikannya. Maniknya mulai menatap aset berharganya yang memang sedikit kecil untuk ukuran remaja usianya. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Shion mengembungkan pipinya.

"U-urusai.. I-Ini akan tumbuh besar kok. A-aku kan masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan.." balas Shion sembari menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja itu sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Shion. Terlebih lagi manik kanan Naruto memperhatikan beberapa orang tengah menghampiri mereka. Ia sepertinya merasakan sesuatu yang merepotkan akan terjadi tidak lama lagi.

"Hai kamu boleh kenalan..!" sahut Gaara menatap Naruto dan Shion lebih tepatnya kearah Shion dengan senyum khas miliknya. Gadis yang berada disamping Naruto malah terlihat risih saat muka panda itu menatapnya seperti itu, berbeda terbalik dengan fansnya Gaara.

Melihat ada yang menyapa mau tidak mau Naruto berdiri dan berniat membalasnya. Remaja itu tidak mau kalau imej tentang dirinya disini buruk, apalagi ini hari pertamanya disini. Setidaknya ini langkah pertama untuknya untuk mendapatkan teman pikirnya.

"Tentu saja! Namaku Uzuma..~" belum sempat Naruto melambaikan tangan ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu bangsat!" ucap Gaara dingin kearah Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat pemilik marga uzumaki itu terdiam. Sepertinya mendapatkan teman disini lebih lama dibanding apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

Gaara tak menghiraukan Naruto, pemuda itu tengah sibuk duduk disamping Shion mencoba untuk melakukan kebiasaannya. Yah menggoda para gadis, sedangkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya tengah menatap Naruto dengan seksama.

"Hoy mata satu! Ada apa orang lemah sepertimu disini?!" tanya Sasuke kearah Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meneliti. Siapa orang ini, baru pertama bertemu sudah meremehkannya dan terlebih lagi mereka ini sebenarnya siapa..

"Belajar apa kau tidak punya otak hah! Ini Academy, sudah sepatutnya untuk menuntut ilmu, dan satu lagi namaku bukan mata satu... Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" balas Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Belajar..?! Apa bisa orang lemah sepertimu belajar terlebih lagi ini sekolah alkemi. Heh aku bertaruh kau bahkan tak bisa menggambar lingkaran transmutasi.." ejek Sasuke yang dengan sukses membuat Shion yang berada disamping Naruto berdiri. Jika menyangkut tentang Naruto ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Kau... jangan berkata seenaknya kepada Naru! Kau tidak tau apa-apa jadi jangan ganggu kami. Ayo Naru kita pergi darisini.." teriak Shion kearah Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah tidak tahan berada disini. Apanya yang pangeran, mereka ini lebih mirip seperti berandalan.

"Mau kemana kau manis! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai.." tegas Gaara menangkap pergelangan tangan Shion. Barukali ini ada perempuan yang tidak mempan dengan rayuannya. Semua cara ia lakukan tadi untuk membuat Shion terpikat olehnya. Tapi nihil, gadis itu dari tadi tidak merespon ataupun membalas kata-katanya dan itu membuat pemuda panda itu tertarik dengan Shion.

"Lepaskan aku! Ayo Naru kita pergi dari sini.."

Shion yang telah melepaskan diri dari Gaara kini menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia tidak tahan lagi berada disana. Sepertinya semua laki-laki disini lebih mirip seorang berandalan dibandingkan pelajar.

 **TING...TONG...**

"Cih... kali ini orang itu selamat!" ucap Gaara menatap Naruto. Sepertinya remaja itu tidak suka dengan keberadaan Naruto dan begipula Sasuke. Mereka berdua nampak memancarkan aura kebencian berbeda terbalik dengan dua teman mereka. Neji dan Sai hanya diam, mereka tidak ingin ikut campur dalam hal yang merepotkan lagi.

.

.

.

"Naru... kenapa kau diam saja saat mereka meremehkanmu. Aku yakin kau bahkan lebih kuat dari mereka.."

Naruto dan Shion kini tengah duduk disalah satu tempat dikoridor. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan tentang kejadian tadi. Meskipun bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir, mereka sepertinya belum mau beranjak kekelas mereka. Sepertinya kejadian tadi menambah badmood mereka berdua.

"Shion... ada tiga peraturan yang diberitahu Kakashi kepadaku dan ini juga menyangkut tentang statusku sebagai pendosa. Pertama, aku harus menyembunyikan tentang mata kiriku ini. Kedua, aku dilarang menggunakan alkemiku diarea sekolah kecuali diizinkan. Terakhir, jangan melukai seorang bangsawan. Jika salah satunya kulanggar, eksekusi mati segera dilakukan..." terang Naruto.

Pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan. Inilah kenyataan yang ada, statusnya lebih dari sekedar nama. Shion yang berada disamping Naruto terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Begitu rupanya, tempat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah penjara yang mengurung mereka berdua.

Kalau saja kejadian dimasa lalu tidak terjadi. Mungkin mereka tidak akan terlibat dalam hal ini. Tapi sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Percuma menyesalinya, dari awal tujuan Naruto memanglah seperti ini. Karna itu remaja itu akan terus bangkit demi menemukan apa yang dia cari, meskipun itu harus bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Shion.. boleh aku meminta sesuatu?!" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat gadis itu. Maniknya masih fokus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Tentu apapun untuk Naru" Shion menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto. Mencoba mengisyaratkan bahwa gadis itu akan selalu berada disisinya. Meskipun seluruh dunia memusuhinya, ia akan tetap berdiri selama Naruto berada disampingnya.

Naruto merasakan tangan mungil sedang memegangnya dengan erat. Pemuda itu mengulas senyum tulus, entah kenapa gadis ini dapat dengan mudah membuat hatinya menghangat. Sial sepertinya ia jatuh cinta dengan perempuan cerewet ini.

"Shion..."

"Apapun yang terjadi... Kumohon tetap awasi aku...!"

.

.

 ** _To be Continued_**

 ** _Author Note_** _: Untuk pairing fict ini adalah Naruto x Shion karna sepertinya kalau dibuat harem kan udah mainstream. Tapi didalam cerita pasti bakal ada cinta segitiga, segiempat, atau lebih. So, siap-siap aja ada yang namanya NTR, Php, dan yang lain-lain. Oke segitu aja dulu untuk kekuatan Sasuke dan yang lainnya akan terlihat di chap selanjutnya. So ane author danu izin logout..._


	5. HIATUS

**-HIATUS-**

Halo.. Semuanya. Apa kabar..? Semoga sehat selalu. Sesuai judul diatas.. Yap benar.. Saya memutuskan untuk hiatus. Hiatus dari dunia "Fanfiction". Sebelum bicara panjang lebar, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri untuk terakhir kalinya disini.

Beberapa dari kalian mungkin tidak peduli tentang perkenalan ini. Tetapi, aku juga tidak peduli kalian mau peduli tentangku. Hanya saja, terlepas dari semua itu.. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sebaik mungkin. Meski pada kenyataannya mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang baik dalam hal itu.

Baiklah.. Namaku..? Danu. Penname "darkdanu91" diambil dari nama panggilanku. Jika kalian bertanya adakah arti dari penname tersebut. Jawabannya..? Mungkin ada. Kata 'dark' bermakna kegelapan, 'danu' nama panggilanku, dan '91' adalah nomor kelas saat aku duduk di bangku SMP.

Kata 'dark' kupilih bukan berarti aku tidak suka 'light'. Sebagian dari kalian mungkin mengaitkan kata 'dark' sebagai sesuatu yang menakutkan, dan 'light' sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Tidak salah.. Hanya saja.. Kembali lagi kepada sudut pandang seseorang. Jutaan manusia memiliki sudut pandang masing-masing.

Mungkin sudut pandang yang dapat aku berikan pada kalian adalah seperti ini. "Jika kau merasa dalam cahaya sekalipun kau tidak bahagia. Maka.. Apa salahnya berjalan di dalam naungan gelap, berteman lilin kecil sebagai satu-satunya cahayamu..".

Tidak mengerti..? Tidak apa. Aku tak memaksa kalian untuk mengerti. Kalian cukup tau dan semuanya terserah kalian. Next.. Jadi.. Setelah kalian tau namaku setidaknya hanya panggilan saja [danu], kita beralih ke masa lalu saat dimana aku memulai debutku di 'Fanfiction'.

Aku tidak tau kapan aku mulai menulis cerita. Mungkin saat SMP, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak terlalu hobi dengan hal tersebut. Alasanku menulis lebih kearah aku menyukai hal baru. Aku orangnya serba ingin mencoba, mempunyai banyak skill baru, meski beberapa skill tidak kudalami dengan serius.

Lalu.. Aku mulai mencoba menulis di 'Fanfiction'. Aku mengenal situs ini berawal dari aku berselancar di internet untuk sekedar mencari informasi tentang 'Naruto'. Yap.. Saat aku kecil dulu.. Aku menyukai kartun tersebut. Hal itulah mengantarku kepada 'Fanfiction'.

Awalnya aku cuma melihat-lihat dan membaca karya orang lain. Lalu.. Ada keinginan dalam diriku untuk mulai menulis juga. Disitulah aku mencoba ikut serta menjadi author disini. Segala hujatan, pujian, kritikan, membuatku merasa.. menulis tidak buruk juga. Tunggu.. Sepertinya kalian mulai bosan yah mendengar dongenganku ini. Aku pun sama, kalau begitu kita masuk dalam intinya.

Aku 'Hiatus'.. Tanpa ada paksaan ataupun hal-hal lainnya. Hiatus dalam 'Fanfiction'. Lantas.. Apakah aku akan berhenti menulis..? Jawabannya.. Tidak. Saat ini aku mulai membuat sebuah karya baru dan aku ingin benar-benar fokus disana. Terserah kalian mau melihatnya atau tidak. Sekarang.. Aku mulai menulis di 'Wattpad'. Alasanku..? Mencoba hal baru dan membuat karya original milikku sendiri. Tanpa harus berpegang pada 'Disclaimer' Naruto dan lain-lainnya.

Mau mengunjungi karyaku..? Silahkan saja.. Berikut aku tampilkan beberapa hal yang mungkin dapat menarik minat kalian untuk membaca ceritaku disana..

 **Judul :**

Exterminator

 **Summary :**

Ada beberapa hal yang banyak berubah sekarang. Hal yang cukup menakutkan dimana manusia bukan lagi pemegang puncak rantai makanan. Pada tahun 2020, malam saat bulan dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran, dimana saat itu keadaannya sunyi. Semua berawal di sebuah desa dengan pemukimannya yang kumuh.

Salah satu penduduk disana mengalami penyakit aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Awalnya para penduduk mengabaikan dan menganggap hal itu sepele. Ketersediaan biaya membuat keluarga yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mengobati semampu mereka.

Sampai pada suatu hari, tepat dimalam yang menjadi awal dari kengerian dimulai. Tidak ada yang tau makhluk apa itu. Tapi yang pasti, semua penduduk desa terbunuh dalam satu malam. Mereka yang telah terbunuh mulai bangkit dari kematian. Semua menjadi sama seperti makhluk yang pertama. Ini adalah kisah 12 tahun setelah itu..

 **Detail :**

GenreShounen, Horror, Mystery, Fantasy

Status | Ongoing

Author | darkdanu91

Berikut itulah beberapa cuplikan ceritaku di 'wattpad'. Yang mau berkunjung silahkan copy link berikut di browser kalian "my_w_tt/G2lc2V2MKW" [Ganti garis bawah jadi titik] atau jika kalian punya aplikasi wattpad di hape kalian. Langsung saja search dengan nama 'darkdanu91' dan lihat di bagian profil.

Akhir kata.. Jika saya punya salah kepada kalian semua.. Tolong dimaafkan. Adios..!


End file.
